It Happened in Vegas A Jason and Brenda Fic
by ladyluck538
Summary: This is based off of Brenda's 2002 return, when she married Jason. A lot of things have been changed for the sake of this fic...
1. Nite Husband

**It Happened in Vegas….."Nite Husband"**

Brenda couldn't believe she was even in this mess. They were supposed to be getting their marriage annulled. He had only agreed to marry her, because he thought she was dying. But Luis lied, and Jax's wife, Skye, knew it and chose to keep it a secret. The secret got out and Jax left Skye. Brenda finally thought she would have her chance at happiness, but one night changed everything. Someone had killed Luis, and she was seen coming out of his hotel room, just minutes before. Jason had somehow ended up at the hotel too, and now they were both facing murder charges. And on top of that, they were forced to stay married, so that they wouldn't have to testify against each other.

Brenda looked around, she couldn't believe she would actually be forced to live here. Although they were married, they never actually lived together. She lived at the Quartermaine mansion, and then later moved into the cottage. No one even knew they were married, until after Luis was killed. They had planned on keeping it a secret, because the whole purpose, was for Jason to be able to make decisions, once she was too sick to care for herself. But until then, Brenda insisted on living by herself. Jason didn't like it, because he didn't trust Luis. Brenda wasn't worried, because she knew, he would never do anything to harm her. Jason eventually gave in, as long as she agreed to have guards.

Brenda continued to take in her surroundings. (This place is hideous.) There were no pictures on the walls. There was just a couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, a pool table, and a TV.

She sighed. "Well at least it's clean."

She looked up and saw Jason coming down the stairs.

"Brenda, why are you just standing there?! You know….you could help!"

"I could, but I'm not going to. I don't want to live here, Jason."

Jason struggled to pick up the rest of her bags. "It's not what you want, or what I want, it's just how it has to be. You can't keep living in that cottage, when you are supposed to be married to me."

"I don't want to live here! Look at this place!"

"You have heat, lights, food, and water. You don't need anything else."

He headed up the stairs, with Brenda following. "This apt sucks! How can you live here? It's like living in a warehouse."

"It looks fine to me."

"You would think so."

Jason headed into one of the bedrooms. "This is where you'll be sleeping." He sat her bags down.

Brenda followed him in, and her mouth fell open. "It looks like a prison cell, only bigger."

"And that's exactly where you are going to be, if you don't shut up and cooperate!"

Brenda knew Jason was right. She had to live here, or else she could end up in jail, for murder. And Jason was doing everything in his power, to make sure that didn't happen. "Ok, but this room needs a makeover."

"I don't care, do what you want, but you are stuck here until the trial is over."

"Do you have any idea how long that will be?"

"It will be at least Spring before the trial starts."

"Jason, it's November."

"I don't like it either, But this is how it has to be, unless I can prove our innocence before then."

Brenda ran her fingers through her curly hair, and looked around. "Well, I'm going to need some money."

"For what?"

"Because I'm broke, and I need to buy some things, to make this room, and this place livable."

Jason pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, flipped it open, and handed her a card. "Don't lose it!"

She smiled. "I won't."

"And don't touch my pool table."

"You know you shouldn't have a pool table in that spot, it's supposed to be the dining area."

"I don't care what it's supposed to be!" He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll be back. There are guards outside. Don't leave."

"Yes daddy."

He rolled his eyes and left.

Brenda smiled, and looked down at the black card. She decided to call Monica, and get the name of a decorator. She didn't have one, but Lila did. They gave Brenda the number. She called the decorator, and because she was a Quartermaine, the decorator dropped everything to assist her. Brenda tried to describe the apt, as best she could, but thank God for the internet. The decorator was able to go on the building's site, and look at the layout.

They were on the phone for a couple hours, going over each room. Brenda knew this was short notice, and knew it would be difficult to get the things she wanted. But at this point, anything would be better than what they had in this apt.

By the end of the call, Brenda had ordered an apt full of furniture. She didn't bother the furniture in Jason's room, but she did order new linen for his bed, as well as other decorative items. The decorator and her team, would be arriving around one the next day, which gave Brenda plenty of time to get rid of the other furniture.

She ended up calling the Salvation Army, and donating all of Jason's old furniture. She scheduled a pick up, for first thing in the morning. She had one problem, she had to figure out a way, to get Jason out of the apt...

It's the next morning, and Brenda is up early. She showered, and threw on a tank and sweats. She opened her door, and peeked out, but didn't hear anything. She walked across the hall and knocked on Jason's door. *nothing* She opened the door.

"Jason?" The bed was empty. She decided to go in.

She walked over to the bathroom door, and put her ear up against it. *nothing* She knocked. "Jason?" (Maybe he's gone?) She left and headed downstairs.

He wasn't in the living room. She went into the kitchen. She still didn't see him. She walked out of the kitchen, headed over to the door, and opened it. There was a guard in front of the elevator.

"Hey, Where's Jason?"

"He left."

She smiled. "Good."

"You are not supposed to leave."

"I don't want to." She closed the door and smiled. "Time to get to work."

Brenda made herself a cup of coffee, and cooked a omelet. She decided to make the guard breakfast too.

She opened the door. "Are you hungry?"

He looked around. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I wouldn't dare eat anything you cooked. I haven't forgotten about that vase."

Brenda had no idea what he was talking about. "Vase?"

"You know the one, that ended up hitting me in the head?"

"Oh, right…that one. Your name is Max right?"

He smiled. "Yes, Maam."

"I'm sorry about that. I was really mad at Jason….not you. I apologize. And I just thought you'd be hungry. It's not poisoned, I promise."

"How do I know that?"

"Look." She sipped the coffee. "See."

She sat it on the table next to Jason's door. She took a bite of the omelet. "See, everything is fine."

She sat the plate on the table. He walked over, and picked up the coffee cup, and sipped it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She was about to go back inside, when she stopped. "Oh, and I'll be decorating today, so you might see a couple of people coming and going. Jason knows about it."

"Yes, Maam."

Brenda went back inside.

Max ran his fingers through his hair. "That is one good looking woman." He picked up the fork and started eating the omelet.

Sonny walked out into the hall. He saw Max standing there sipping coffee, and eating what looked to be an omelet.

"What are you doing?"

Max jumped. "Miss...Barrett, um I meant Mrs. Morgan, cooked me breakfast."

"Is it poisoned?"

"No."

"How do you know that Max?"

"Because she ate some."

Sonny shook his head, and walked across the hall. He knocked on the door.

Brenda was just about to head upstairs, when she heard someone knocking. She looked at her watch. (Maybe they're early?)

She rushed over to the door, opened it, and saw Sonny standing there.

"Sonny? Jason's not here."

"I know. What are you up to? "

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Why are you cooking Max breakfast?"

"I was trying to be nice! Can't I be nice?!"

"Yeah…" He flashed a dimpled smile. "Did you poison it?"

"Of course not."

The elevator bell went off, and a couple of men exited. Max stopped them.

Brenda looked over Sonny's shoulder, and looked at the names on their shirts. "It's fine Max, they are with the Salvation Army."

Sonny turned and looked at them, then back at her. "What are they doing here?"

"I have some things I want to donate. Now move please. Come on in guys."

The men walked passed Sonny and into the apt. Brenda smiled at Sonny and Max, and slammed the door.

Sonny shrugged, and headed over to the elevator. He boarded, then pressed the button. "Just keep an eye on her."

"I will boss."

Sonny looked over at the plate, sitting on the table. "After you've finished your breakfast of course."

The doors closed...

Jason sat at the table in Kelly's, sipping his coffee. His eyes following the blonde, as she went from table to table, glancing at him as she moved about. After the rush was over, she walked over and sat across from him.

"Sorry, it took so long."

"It's...ok. I didn't mind waiting. How is everything?"

Courtney smiled. "It's fine. How is everything with you?" She looked down at the ring on his left hand.

He noticed and moved it up under the table. "It's going...good."

"Brenda?"

"She's...fine."

"Where is she?"

"She's home...sleeping, I think."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Oh." It was tearing Courtney up inside. Yes, she was married to AJ, who happened to be Jason's brother, but she didn't love him, not anymore. She was in love with Jason, and she thought he felt the same. Well, until he ran off and married Brenda.

"Courtney, are you ok?"

"Oh...yes...of course."

Jason wanted to tell Courtney the truth, but he couldn't. He could not risk his or Brenda's freedom.

"So, has your life changed a lot?"

Jason sipped his coffee. "You have no idea..."

Brenda watched as everything started to take shape. The decorator had a wonderful team, and they were extremely professional. She had no idea if she would even like the stuff, but as it turns out, she loved it. The new couch was so comfortable, but stylish at the same time. The plain tables were replaced with dark wood ones. There were also two big comfortable chairs, and a pretty flower arrangement on the table, which also had a stack of coasters, for Jason and his beer bottles. She looked down at the huge rug, that pulled everything together. It was beautiful. Her bedroom was done, and it was perfect. The walls were a pale pink, and she had a huge king sized bed, that was filled with an array of pillows. Since her room was so large, they brought a small sofa, a couple of chairs, and tables to fill the space.

She walked across the hall, and peeked in as they were finishing Jason's room. It looked so much better. They didn't touch his furniture, but the room looked totally different. There was new linen on the bed, pictures on the wall, new lamps, and a huge rug. It was nice, but masculine at the same time.

Brenda walked down the stairs. Everything really looked nice. And it only took them approximately five hours to put everything in it's place.

Brenda told the decorator to bring plenty of help, because she needed everything to be done and quick. And she would pay extra.

Four men came and put everything in its place. And then the decorating team went to work. There were five in all, and they worked fast.

After they left, Brenda collapsed on the sofa. She was so tired. Not physically, because she hadn't done anything. But she was emotionally exhausted, because she was so worried Jason would show up, and put everyone out. But he never did.

Her cell phone rung. She looked down at it, smiled, and answered.

"Jax!"

"Hey, how is everything?"

"I feel like I'm in prison, and I miss you so much." After Jax had broke things off with Skye, he and Brenda started back seeing each other. But as quickly as it started, it had to stop, because of the murder charges.

"Me too, maybe I'll come by."

"You can't. Jason will kill you and me. Remember we have to stick to the plan."

"I know, but I still need to see you."

Brenda heard some fumbling, and then the door opened.

Jason's blue eyes scanned the room.

"Ahh...Jax, I'll have to call you back." She disconnected the call.

Jason walked in, and closed the door. "Where is my couch?"

"I...donated it."

"To who?"

"The...Salvation...Army. But the pool table is still there."

Jason looked around. He could not believe it was the same place. "What is that smell?!"

"Flowers."

"Flowers…." Jason sighed. He just shook his head, and headed into the kitchen. And the kitchen looked different too. It had a table, and other decorations. He opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. He walked out into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. And surprisingly it was actually comfortable. Brenda stared at him, waiting for him to get mad.

He looked over at her. "What?"

"You're not mad?"

He shrugged. "At least you didn't touch the pool table."

He reached for the remote, and sat the beer on the coffee table.

Brenda looked down at it. She reached over, grabbed a coaster, pick up the beer, and placed it on top. Jason just looked at her.

"It is...a coaster."

"Brenda, I know what it is."

"Well, use it...ok. It keeps the table looking nice."

Jason sighed and stood up. "I'm going upstairs."

"O...k."

He grabbed his beer, and walked up the stairs. Brenda started biting her lip. Seconds later, she heard him coming back down the stairs.

"Brenda! What did you do to my room?!"

"Made it look better?"

"Made it look better?!"

"Jason, trust me I did you a favor."

"You didn't do me a favor, because I paid for it!"

"I'm your wife, you're supposed to."

Jason sighed, and took a deep breath, and slowly blew it out. "This is going to be the longest seven or eight months of my life."

"You don't like what I did?"

"I liked my apt the way it was!"

"Jason, it looked like a warehouse, you should be thanking me!"

"For what?! I….paid…for…it!"

"So, but I made the calls."

Jason drunk the rest of his beer, and sat the bottle on the desk by the door. Brenda jumped up, and rushed over.

"Use a coaster Jason! Better yet, throw it away! Are you not done?"

Jason glared at her. "Brenda, why are you treating me like a guest in my own home?"

"Because it is our home, at least for the time being. And I want you to treat it with respect."

"It is a desk."

"So and we must take care of it, Jason."

Jason shook his head, walked passed her, and sat back down on the sofa. She followed him, still holding his beer bottle. She sat down and faced him. He just stared straight ahead. "I know you don't want me here, and trust me I don't want to be here either. But we have to find away to get along."

Jason looked over at her. "I agree. Just keep your hands off of my things."

"Technically I didn't touch your things."

Jason rolled his eyes. "And why were you talking to Jax?"

"I can't see him, I should be able to talk to him."

"I don't want Baldwin looking at your phone records, and seeing his number. Stop it."

"What if he uses a prepaid phone or something?"

"I don't care, as long as it isn't his direct line."

"Ok, I'll tell him. And we have to go to the Quartermaine's for Thanksgiving."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Jason, we are supposed to be a married couple. It would look really good if we went, and together. Scotty Baldwin has been watching us like a hawk, we have to make this look real."

Jason sighed. She did have a point. "Ok."

She smiled. "Good. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

Jason smiled. "You're going to cook me dinner?"

"No, I was going to order takeout."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "I'll cook."

"You can't cook."

"Brenda, I can cook. I've been living by myself for years, how do you think I eat?"

She shrugged. "I always thought you drunk motor oil."

Jason ignored her. "We can order take out. After that comment, I don't want to cook for you."

Brenda grinned. "It's because you can't."

"I have some menus in the kitchen in the drawer, it's the one closet to the refrigerator. Just pick one and order something."

"What would you like?"

"I don't care."

Brenda got up and went into the kitchen.

*knock on the door*

Jason got up, walked over, and answered it. It was Sonny. "Hey." Jason turned and walked back over to the sofa.

Sonny walked in and looked around. "What happened in here?"

"Brenda."

He walked over and sat down, in one of the chairs. "It looks good."

Jason just looked at him, and turned his attention back to the TV.

Sonny could tell Jason was aggravated. He and Brenda never really got along. "It really looks good in here. It feels like a real home."

Jason didn't respond.

Sonny had a glass of wine in his hand. He sat it down on the table. Jason reached over, grabbed one of the coasters, and sat the glass on top of it.

Sonny laughed.

Jason leaned back. "Trust me you do not want to hear her mouth."

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse. She gave all my furniture away…..to the Salvation Army."

"Oh, so that's what she was donating. I was outside earlier…when they arrived."

"And she bought me a comforter set. Sorry my mistake, I bought it. She made the calls."

Sonny laughed.

Jason did not think it was funny. "She is driving me insane."

"Where is Brenda?"

"In the kitchen, ordering food."

Sonny stood up. "Who knows you might enjoy having her around." He grabbed his glass, and headed over to the door.

Jason got up and followed him. "I doubt that. She talks too much."

"Yeah, but after awhile you will come to appreciate it."

Sonny opened the door.

"Who could appreciate that screaming?"

Sonny laughed, and headed back over to his apt. Jason closed the door.

Brenda walked out. "Who was that?"

"Sonny."

"Oh. What did he want?"

Jason looked puzzled. "Actually, I don't even know. He never said."

"Oh, well anyway, I ordered the food."

Jason walked back over to the couch, and sat down. "Good."

"It will be here in a minute. I'll be back I want to go and shower, before the food gets here." Brenda ran up the stairs…...

Jason was watching TV, when he heard the doorbell ring. Most people knocked, so it had to be the delivery guy. He opened the door, and he was right. He grabbed the food, sat it on the desk, and walked back over to pay him. He heard Brenda come down the stairs. Jason noticed the change on the guy's face. He looked behind him. Brenda was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen.

He turned his attention, back to the delivery guy. "What are you looking at?"

"No-thing."

He pushed the money into his hand, and slammed the door.

"Brenda, what are you wearing?!"

"Clothes."

"You almost gave the delivery guy a heart attack. Go upstairs and put some clothes on."

"Who died and made you the boss of me? This is my home too, and I want to be as comfortable as possible. And this is how I normally dress, when I'm at home. And since this is my new home, I'm going to treat it as such."

Jason shook his head, grabbed the bags, walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

He took one of the boxes out of the bag, and opened it. He closed it, then opened the other one. "Brenda, what is this?"

"Grilled chicken salads."

Jason closed his eyes, in attempt at gathering himself. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it." She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's good for you."

"I need real food."

"Not tonight. And I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment."

"I don't need to see a doctor, I'm fine."

"When was the last time you seen a doctor? And I don't mean when you got shot, that doesn't count."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Exactly."

Jason looked down at the salad. Brenda grabbed the salad dressing, and poured it all over his salad. Jason picked up the fork, and started eating it.

Brenda watched him eat. "See, it isn't that bad, is it?"

Jason didn't respond. It wasn't horrible, but he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing it….

After they finished eating, Jason took the boxes into the kitchen.

Brenda yawned and cut the TV off. Jason returned and turned off the lights, and they both headed up the stairs.

Jason opened his door. Brenda was about to go into her room, but she stopped and turned.

"Nite husband."

Jason didn't even look her way, he just slammed the door. She grinned and went into her room…...


	2. Lavender or Baby Powder

**It happened in Vegas…..."lavender or baby powder"**

Brenda woke up, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. Of course Jason was M.I.A. She had no idea, where he was disappearing to every morning. She didn't think snipers, shot people during the day.

After eating breakfast, she cleaned the kitchen, and was just about to head upstairs to take a shower, when she heard someone knocking at the door. She sighed, walked over to it, and looked out of the peephole. (I should've just ignored it.)

She opened the door. "What do you want Carly? Jason is not here."

"I know. He's probably down at Kelly's."

Brenda shrugged. "Ok?" Brenda knew she was hinting at something. Carly had no idea that Jason and Brenda, were married in name only. There were only two people that knew, and that was Jax and Sonny.

Carly continued. "Before Jason married you, I always thought he had a thing for Courtney. I realize she's married to AJ, but that'll be over soon. And it looks like I was right."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is only a matter of time, before he divorces you."

"Are you done?"

"Actually I am."

Brenda slammed the door in her face.

Carly grinned and walked back across the hall…...

Brenda stood there for a moment. (So, that's where he has been going.) She ran up the stairs to get dressed…...

Brenda walked up to Kelly's and looked in the window. And there was Jason, right where Carly said he would be. He was sitting there talking to Courtney.

Brenda opened the door and went in.

Courtney was facing the door, she saw Brenda walking towards them. "Jason…your wife is here."

"My who?"

"Brenda."

At that moment, Brenda walked up to the table, and looked down at Jason. "Hello husband."

Jason looked up at her. "Brenda, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Courtney stood up. "Hello Brenda."

Brenda glared at Jason. "Hi."

"Um…I better go, I have…..customers." Courtney rushed off.

Brenda sat down across from Jason. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having coffee."

"Liar."

"Brenda, what do you want? And why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. Carly said that you come here every morning." Brenda looked over at Courtney. "And now I understand why. You have given me lecture after lecture, on why I should stay away from Jax, but look at you, Mr. Hitman, down here gawking at some blonde."

"Shut up Brenda."

"No, you shut up Jason. You are putting our freedom in jeopardy. Do you really come here every morning?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business. What if the police are watching you?" She looked around.

Jason knew she had a point. He was being careless.

Courtney looked over at them, and saw that they were arguing. She knew it was probably about her, especially given the looks she was getting from Brenda. She couldn't blame her, she did have a thing for her husband.

Brenda stood up. "Let's get out of here."

Jason looked up at her. "You are really getting on my nerves."

"If you don't stop it, a really big man in jail, is going to be getting in your…you know what."

He stood up. "Just come on."

They made their way out of the restaurant. Courtney's eyes follow them…

As soon as they walked out the door, they ran into Scotty Baldwin. Brenda grabbed Jason's hand.

He walked up to them. "Well, what do we have here? The Morgans, or is it the murderers?"

Brenda glared at him. "I think harassment is against the law."

Baldwin looked over at her. "Don't think, you'll get wrinkles."

Jason intervened. "What do you want Baldwin?"

He looked at Brenda, then back at Jason. "I know you two are putting on a charade. But it won't stop either one of you, from going to jail."

"It won't have to, because we didn't do it."

"We will leave that up to the jury."

Jason stared him down. "Let's go Brenda, this conversation is over." They walk off.

Baldwin's eyes follow them. (I know they are faking, I just can't prove it, at least not right now. They don't even like each other).

Brenda and Jason walked down to the pier. Jason looked behind them, but didn't see anyone. He released her hand.

"I told you, Baldwin could be watching you."

Jason sighed. "Ok! You were right."

"Jason, if I can't see Jax, then the same goes for you and Courtney."

"There is no me and Courtney."

"Whatever Jason, I know you like her. And I really don't care. But for the sake of our freedom, put it on hold! And while I have your attention. I think it is really inconsiderate of you, to just leave me at home, every morning…alone by myself, while you go off to Kelly's, to look at Courtney for hours at a time. You know, I thought you were out working, which didn't sit well with me either. But I knew that snipers normally worked at night, not during the daytime. I mean I should have guessed it, because who would you be shooting at in the mornings?"

"Brenda, shut up."

"Jason, don't tell me to shut up. You kno-"

"Brenda?"

They turned and saw Jax standing there. Jason rolled his eyes.

Brenda smiled. "Jax."

He walked up to them. He looked down at Brenda. "Hey, are you ok?"

She nodded. "You look good."

"So do you."

Jax moved closer. Jason stopped him. "Don't touch her."

Brenda looked over at him. "Now, you are really getting on my nerves. You can sit in Kelly's for eight hours straight, looking at some blonde. But I can't even talk to Jax."

"I never said that, I said he needs to use a prepaid phone, when he calls you."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Jax. "I miss you so much."

Jason took a deep breath, and blew it out. He grabbed her arm. "Time to go."

She tried to pull away. "Don't do that."

Jax intervened. "Don't grab her like that."

"Shut up Jax. We shouldn't even be talking to you. Come on Brenda."

They head up the stairs, she turned and looked back. "Bye."

Jax waived and looked until she was out of sight….

Brenda is in her car, and Jason is following on his motorcycle. They were supposed to be heading home, but Brenda turned into the parking lot of a Supermarket. He followed, and parked next to her. He took off his helmet. She got out of her car.

"Where are you going?"

"We need groceries. But you wouldn't know that, because you have been sitting in Kelly's, looking at that blonde girl for days at a time."

Jason got off his bike. "Her name is Courtney, and you should call her that. Better yet, don't call her anything. Stop talking about her."

"Are you getting upset?"

"Come on, let's get this over with."

"Jason, I don't remember asking you to come with me."

"Well, I'm coming."

He headed towards the front entrance, with her following.

Brenda grabbed a shopping cart, and headed towards the vegetable section.

They didn't really say much after that. She'd put things into the cart, and so would he. He walked alongside her, while looking down at his phone. She didn't know if he was trying to ignore her or what, but she didn't mind, because they had been arguing, ever since she found him at Kelly's.

She turned down the feminine hygiene isle. "Could you grab me a box of regular strength tampons?"

Jason was still looking down at his phone.

"Jason!"

He looked up at her. "What?!"

"I need a box of tampons! I can't reach them!"

He looked horrified. "Why are you hollering?"

"Because you are acting deaf."

"And why do I have to get them?"

"Because they don't have any on the shelf." She pointed up above the shelf space. "They have some up there."

"Why can't you just use those?"

"Because I don't like those, and I would never buy generic tampons."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! Would you buy generic bullets?"

Jason sighed. "Which kind?"

"Those, the ones that have the yellow stripe."

He reached up, grabbed them, and threw them into the basket."

"Thank you."

Brenda walked over and started looking at the feminine wash. He just stared at her. He knew she was doing this on purpose. It was something she would do, just to torture him.

"Hey, Jason. Come over here, and smell this."

"No."

She looked over at him, and smiled. "Honey, come here. Do like the lavender, or the baby powder?"

"Brenda, I don't care. Just get something and come on!"

"Not until you tell me, which one you like. You are my husband, and I want to do everything I can to please you. So lavender, or baby powder?"

Jason walked over and grabbed them both, and threw them in the cart.

There was an elderly lady on the isle too. She frowned at Jason, and looked at Brenda. "You should not let him treat you like that. You are a beautiful young lady, who deserves better."

"Thank you, and trust me I know it."

She looked at Jason. "And you need to treat your wife better young man."

Jason didn't say a word. The lady left, and walked in the opposite direction. Brenda started laughing, and they moved to the next isle…...

After they finished grocery shopping, they headed back to Jason's penthouse. Jason carried all of the bags up, and helped Brenda put everything in its place.

Jason's message alert signal went off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked down at it. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Remind me to tell you the same thing, when I get ready to leave."

"Brenda, it's business."

"Oh, well I don't really want to know anything about that."

"I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"Ok, Jason. You can leave now."

"What are you going to do, for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. I can't see Jax, so I'm going to read or something."

"Brenda, I have guards outside. Jax is not to come here. If they see any sign of him, they will not hesitate in kicking him out."

"Ok, Jason."

"I'm serious Brenda."

"Ok, Jason!"

"I'll be back. You should cook or something."

"Don't tell me what I should do."

Jason just threw his hand up, and left.

She heard the door close.

Brenda sighed. She didn't really want to stay in that apt for the rest of the day. She slipped her hand in her back pocket, and pulled out Jason's black card. (I could go shopping.) She grabbed her jacket, and headed out of the door.

She didn't want to go alone, so she took Max with her….

**Part 2**

They are at the mall. Brenda has bought quite a few things, and Max is loaded down with bags.

It was after seven, when they finally made it back to the penthouse. Jason was sitting on the sofa waiting on her. He gave Max a dirty look, and watched as he sat the bags on the desk by the door.

Brenda thanked him.

"And thanks for the ties, Mrs. Morgan."

"You are welcome Max. That's the least I could do, since you carried my bags, and kept me company."

"Have a good night Mrs. Morgan."

"You too Max."

Max left.

Brenda walked over and sat down next to Jason. "I bought you something."

"With what money?"

"I used your card."

"Why are you always using my card, why don't you use Jax's card?"

"I could, but that wouldn't look good if Baldwin found out? Right? And since you are my husband, you are supposed to take care of me."

Jason shook his head. He didn't really care about the money. He had plenty, and it's not like he was spending any.

Brenda smelled something cooking. "Are you baking?"

"It's chicken."

"It smells good. Did you cook enough for me?"

"No, I thought I'd let you starve, and maybe you'd be too weak to talk."

"Ha ha. Jason made funny."

She stood up, walked over to the desk, and started gathering the bags up.

Jason looked over at her. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs."

"So, what did I buy myself?"

Brenda sat the bags down, and tossed one to Jason. She picked up the rest of them, and headed up the stairs.

Jason opened the bag. It was a leather jacket. It was really nice. It was a bomber style, with thick lining on the inside. She did have good taste, even if she did talk too much…..

It's later and Jason and Brenda have just finished eating.

"Jason, that wasn't half bad."

"I told you I could cook."

"A sniper who can cook. You'll kill it, and fry it up too. A man of many talents."

Jason just ignored her.

Brenda stood up. "I'll clean the kitchen, since you cooked."

"Isn't that nice of you?"

"It's that time of the month. I'm somewhat nice during that time. The rest of the month I'm a b*tch." She grabbed his plate, placed it on top of hers, and went into the kitchen.

*knock at the door*

Jason walked over and answered it. It was Sonny.

"I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"No, Brenda is here, but she's in the kitchen."

"I'll make it quick. I have a situation that needs to be taken care of."

"Jason! What is this?!"

Sonny and Jason were standing by the door. They both stopped and looked in Brenda's direction. Sonny's eyes quickly look her over. She was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a white tank, and standing there holding a pan.

"I cooked in it, what's the problem?"

"Next time use foil. This is hard to clean! I'll have to soak this."

"Just soak it then!"

She rolled her eyes, and went back into the kitchen.

Sonny's eyes followed her. Jason turned and caught him looking.

"What does she have on?"

"She wears it all of the time. Just ignore her."

"Easier said than done."

"Forget about Brenda, just tell me what's going on..…..."

Brenda finished washing the dishes, and walked back out into the living room.

Jason was sitting on the sofa. "Brenda, I don't think you should wear that anymore."

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"I have too many men coming over here, and…."

"What?"

"They are staring at you."

"So, It's not like I'm naked. This is what I sleep in."

"Well, sleep in it, just don't walk around with it on."

"I don't walk around in it all day. And you shouldn't have mob meetings after a certain time. How about that?!"

"From now on, I'll talk in the hall, or over at Sonny's."

Brenda shrugged. "Whatever Jason. But I am covered up. You cannot see anything."

"Brenda, that's not the point. You are attractive, so it doesn't take much."

She smiled. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Never mind."

"If you didn't know me, would you try and pick me up?"

He looked her over. "Nope."

"You liar, yes you would."

"I've had enough of this conversation."

He stood up, turned off the TV, and headed up the stairs…...

It's a little after midnight, and it is raining extremely hard outside. Brenda tossed and turned. All of a sudden there was a loud boom, and the lights went out. She sat up. She'd been having trouble sleeping, ever since Luis had been killed. Yes, Luis had lied to her, but she had lived with him, for four years, and he was really good to her. Sometimes she felt guilty, for not loving him the way he loved her.

She got out of bed, using her cell phone light as a guide, and made her way out of the room. She knocked on Jason's door. *no answer*

Brenda turned the knob and went in.

"Jason, are you awake?" He didn't respond. She walked over to the bed, and shook him. "Jason."

He yawned, and looked up at her. "Brenda? What are you doing in my room?"

"The lights went out."

"It's because of the storm. They'll be on later. Go back to bed."

"It's dark in there."

"It's dark in here too. Go back to bed."

"No, I don't want to."

Jason sighed and sat up. "So, what do you want to do, because I'm tired! And Brenda, this better not be a game! I am not in the mood!"

"It isn't a game, Jason. I've been having...trouble sleeping...ever since Luis was killed. There is no way I can stay in my room, and the lights are out."

"You could light a candle?"

"Maybe I could sleep with you?"

"Why would you want to sleep with me?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I'll feel safer. Please Jason."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok, Brenda."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes...really."

Brenda walked to the other side of the bed and got in.

Ten minutes later…

"Jason?"

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Brenda, I just answered you, so apparently not."

"Do you think…we'll end up going to jail?"

"No, we are not going to jail."

"What if we are found guilty?"

"We are not going to jail. We'll disappear first. But hopefully that won't have to happen."

"If we disappear, let's disappear to the Caribbean."

"Goodnight Brenda!" He turned his back to her.

She turned in the opposite direction. "Goodnight Jason, and thanks for letting me sleep with you."

*silence*

"Jason?"

He sat up, and looked over at her. "What?! What do you want?!"

"Never mind,."

He fell back on the pillow. "Just go to sleep…..please."

She didn't respond, something told her, that he was getting ready to throw her out. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep…..

It's the next morning, and Jason is just waking up. He sat up and yawned, then stood up, turned, and looked down. Brenda was still in his bed sleeping.

He rolled his eyes. (I should wake her, and kick her out.)

He turned and picked up his cell phone. He went through the various messages.

Jason would receive messages all through the night, it was just the type of business he was in. If his phone was ever lost or stolen, no one would know what they were reading, because there were codes for everything.

Brenda stretched and opened her eyes. She looked over and saw Jason standing there, half naked.

"Jason, would you please put some clothes on."

He had on a pair of boxers and nothing else. She hadn't notice last night, because it was so dark.

He looked down at her. "This is my room, get out!"

She sat up. "Is this how you treat all the women, you sleep with?"

"No, just you."

Brenda threw the covers back, made her way to the other side of the bed, closest to Jason, and got out.

She was getting ready to say something else, but Jason held up his hand. "Just get out."

She glared at him, then walked over to the door, opened it, and left….

After Brenda took a shower, she made her way into the kitchen, and to her surprise Jason was still there.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down next to him.

He was trying his best to ignore her.

"Jason, I can't believe you are still here. I thought you had already left."

"Nope."

"Is Courtney off or something?"

"Brenda, we have already had this talk. I'm keeping my distance."

"You really like her don't you?"

"None of your business."

"You can talk to me. I think it's cute. And if you let me see Jax, you can go and see Courtney, I don't care."

He looked up at her. "No. Now if you would like to go to jail, then be my guest."

Brenda sighed. She missed Jax, but she had to stick to the plan, because she really didn't want to go jail. She changed the subject. "I'm making a cake today."

"So."

"I'm going to take it with us, to the Quartermaine's tomorrow, for Thanksgiving. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I'm actually dreading it."

"They are your family Jason, whether you remember them or not. It is their blood that's running through your veins."

"Don't remind me."

"Have you ever spent the holidays with them?"

"No."

"As much as you care for Sonny and Carly, they are not your family. And you have a wonderful family, they have really been good to me."

"Good for you."

Brenda shook her head. "You need a happy pill."

"And you need a muzzle."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and stood up. She walked over to the refrigerator, and opened it. She pulled out a couple of eggs.

"What are you cooking?"

"None of your business."

"Well, whatever you're cooking, cook me one too."

Brenda turned and looked at him. "You want me…to cook you breakfast, after you called me a dog?"

"I didn't call you a dog."

"You put muzzles on dogs."

"So, but I didn't call you a dog."

"Whatever, if you want something to eat. Cook it yourself."

"I let you sleep in my bed, and you can't even repay me by cooking me breakfast?"

"No, because you threw me out this morning….or have you forgotten?"

Jason stood up. "Never mind, I'll eat later." He leaves.

Brenda sighed, and walked back over to the refrigerator….

Jason is sitting on the couch, replying to messages on his phone, when he heard Brenda come into the living room.

She sat a plate down on the coffee table, in front of him and left.

He tossed his phone, and picked it up. (I wonder if she put something in it?)

"And its not poisoned."

He looked up, and saw Brenda peeking around the corner. "How do I know that?"

She walked over. "Mobsters are so suspicious." She picked up the fork, and took a bite. She handed it to him and left.

He laughed and finished off the rest…...


	3. Happy Thanksgiving

**It Happened in Vegas…"Happy Thanksgiving"**

Jason walked into kitchen, just as Brenda was icing the cakes.

"I can't believe they actually look edible."

She looked up at him. "Did you doubt my cake making skills?"

"Yes."

"Well you shouldn't have. I am a master baker."

Jason looked around the kitchen. "Did you really make these cakes, because the kitchen is spotless." He turned his attention to the oil and eggs on the table. "It takes more than that to make a cake."

"I put everything else away."

Jason walked over and looked in the trash. "Yeah, like these cake boxes. I knew you didn't make those cakes."

"Yes I did. I added the water, eggs, and canola oil. So therefore, I made them."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I thought you were just making one?"

"I decided to make two. One for the Quartermaines, and one for us."

Jason sat down. "What time are we leaving?"

"After I finish here, and then I have to go and change. And you should too."

"Why?" He looked down at his clothes. "I look fine."

"No, you do not. And I bought something for you to wear."

"When?"

"When I went shopping."

"Which time was that? And you don't even know what size I wear."

"Yes, I do. I looked in your closet and wrote them down."

"Just because you bought it, does not mean I'm wearing it."

"Jason, you can't go to your grandparents house dressed liked that. It's Thanksgiving, and you should look nice."

"This is nice."

"No, that's just clean. Not nice. Just try the clothes on….please. If you don't like them, then we can figure out something else."

Jason sighed. "Where are the clothes, Brenda?"

She smiled. "I put them on your bed."

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen…..

Brenda finished the cakes, and went up to her room to get changed.

Jason looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he didn't look half bad. He had on a pair of dark gray slacks, and a light gray button down. She also bought him shoes, socks, and a belt. And everything fit perfectly, so he decided to just keep them on.

After he finished dressing, Jason went downstairs, because he was expecting a delivery.

As soon as he got downstairs, the doorbell rung. Jason accepted the delivery, paid the guy, and went into the kitchen…

After packing up the cake, Jason placed it on the coffee table. He then sat down on the sofa, looked at his watch, and sighed. "Brenda! Will you come on! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back!"

Ten minutes passed.

Jason stood up. He was just about to head upstairs, when he saw her coming down.

He sighed. "Brenda, what are you wearing?"

"A shirt and a skirt. Is your brain acting up again?"

"Yours must be. Why are we matching?"

"Because we are supposed to be in love."

Brenda had on a gray pencil skirt, white shirt, and gray patent leather heels.

"I'm going upstairs and change." Jason started up the stairs, but Brenda grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you are not! We need to look like we are in love, and now we do."

"Brenda, we are not in junior high."

"What do you know about junior high? You don't even remember it."

Jason was about to respond, when they heard knocking at the door. Jason looked at her, and stormed back down the stairs. He looked out the peephole, and opened the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Brenda heard Michael's voice, and headed over to the door. He was there, along with Sonny and Carly.

Jason bends. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Brenda smiled and looked down at Michael. "Are you ready for some turkey?"

Michael's eyes widen. "Yes! Are you having dinner with us?"

"No Sweetheart, we are going to the Quartermaines."

Michael started pouting. "Oh."

Carly ran her fingers through his hair. "It's ok, maybe they can have dinner with us, another time."

Jason stood up. And Carly notices their outfits, which doesn't make her happy.

Sonny spoke up. "You two look...nice."

Jason didn't say anything, he just glared at Sonny.

Sonny tried not to laugh.

Carly linked her arm with Sonny's. "Well, we have to go. It's almost dinner time. We just wanted to wish, the both of you a Happy Thanksgiving."

Brenda grabbed Jason's hand. "Thank you, and the same to you."

Carly looked down at Brenda and Jason's hands.

Sonny turned to Carly. "You and Michael go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Carly didn't want him around Brenda. Yes, she was married to Jason, but she still didn't trust her. "Ok, just don't be long." Or maybe it was Sonny she didn't trust.

"I won't."

Carly and Michael head across the hall, and they disappear into their apt. Sonny made sure the door was closed before he spoke.

"You two are really taking this seriously."

Brenda smiled. "Nice isn't it?"

Jason pulled his hand, out of her grasp. "No, it's not. And I had no idea she was planning this."

Sonny put his hand up. "No, I think it's a good idea. And you two look good. You look like a couple. And it is ok to complain about wearing the same color, it makes it look like a real relationship."

Brenda looked over at Jason. "Thank you Sonny!"

"Look, I have to go. Have a nice dinner."

Sonny walked back over to his apt. Jason closed the door.

Brenda watched Jason walk over to the coffee table. "You're not going to change are you?"

"No."

She smiled. "Good, because we look hot."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

"Are you going to carry the cake?"

"Brenda, do you think I would make you carry it?"

"Yes."

"Just open the door!"

"Don't you holler at me!"

He picked up the cake. "Brenda, just…open….the door."

She walked over and opened it. "You are emotionally abusive."

"Brenda, shut up, and just come on."

They head out of the door…...

Brenda and Jason finally reached the Quartermaine estate.

Jason was just about to get out, when Brenda stopped him. "Please, be nice."

He rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. He walked around, and opened her door.

Jason grabbed the cake, and they walked up to the door….

Brenda pressed the doorbell, and seconds later, it swung open.

Reginald smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Brenda smiled. "Hello, and Happy Thanksgiving to you." Jason just stood there, not saying a word. She bumped him. "Tell him Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"See, that didn't kill you."

Reginald moved to the side and Brenda walked passed him. Jason was about to walk in, when he stopped him. "Mr. Quartermaine, said that all guns should be checked."

Jason glared at him. "Move."

He quickly moved to the side, and Jason followed Brenda inside.

Once inside, Jason pushed the cake into Reginald's hands. Reginald didn't say a thing, because after all, Jason was a known hitman. He just closed the door, and took the cake into the kitchen. And Cook threw it in the trash.

Brenda and Jason made their way to the great room. They stopped before walking in. "Jason, please…please be nice."

"Brenda, stop talking to as if I'm your child."

"I feel like if I don't, you will misbehave."

Jason rolled his eyes, and looked around the room.

Edward was sitting next to Lila. Tracy was sitting in one of the chairs. Monica and Alan were standing by the fireplace. And Sky was standing by the bar.

Brenda and Jason walked into the great room. Brenda grabbed Jason's hand. "Hello Everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!"

Tracy and Sky rolled their eyes. Edward, Monica, Alan, and Lila all smiled and welcomed them.

Monica walked up, and hugged them both. "Brenda….Jason. Happy Thanksgiving, we are so happy you came."

"Thank you so much, for inviting us."

Alan was so happy that Jason came. He knew how Jason felt about them, but that didn't stop them from still loving him. "Yes, we are so happy….you two decided to come."

Brenda hugged Alan. "Thank you so much, Alan."

Jason didn't say a word, he just looked at Alan, and gave him quick nod.

Brenda grabbed Jason's hand, and they head over to where Edward and Lila were sitting.

"Hello, Edward." She hugged him. "Lila." She hugged her.

Lila smiled. "Hello Dear, we are so happy you came. And you managed to bring Jason too, what a wonderful surprise."

Jason smiled. He liked Lila. "Hello."

Edward stood up. "I'm just happy, you managed to get him into, some decent clothes."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Shut up father.

Traci sipped on her champagne. "Did they really have to wear the same color? This isn't high school."

Lila smiled. "I think they look lovely."

Sky poured herself another shot, and downed it. "That husband stealing b*tch, could never look lovely."

Alan walked over, and put the top on the scotch bottle. "You've had enough."

She took the top off, and poured another glass. "I will decide when I've had enough. I am a grown woman!"

Edward got up and walked over to Sky. "You are a grown drunk! Behave yourself young lady."

Jason was already getting sick of this. Brenda could sense it, she bumped him with her elbow. He looked over at her. Her eyes pleaded with him. She knew he was about to walk out.

Traci stood up, and walked over to them. "Let me get a good look at this ring. I would love to know what mob money buys." She grabbed Brenda's hand. "Oooh Jason, I know that crook Sonny is paying you more than this. If not you should quit."

Brenda pulled her hand back. The ring was awful, and it was definitely not real. They bought it from this sleazy guy at a hotel in Vegas. She didn't think Jason paid, a hundred dollars for them both. They just needed rings at the time, and they didn't care what they looked like.

Monica glared at Tracy. "Will you shut up?! It is not the ring that counts, it is the love they share."

"If she doesn't get a new ring, she is going to end up needing a new finger. And they are not in love. I don't care how much they are trying to pretend like they are, they aren't fooling me. This is just some sort of scheme. They don't even like each other."

She walked back over to her seat, and plopped down in it.

Alan had about enough of her. "Tracy, why don't you do us all a favor, and leave. There is nothing Happy about this Thanksgiving, especially with you around."

Jason sighed. He knew he should have stayed at home.

Sky started laughing. Everyone looked over at her. "Tracy is right! They are not in love. She loves my husband. Did I tell you all, he left me for that slut?!"

Monica sat her glass down. "Sky, he left you, because you lied! And that is all your fault, if you would have been honest, you would have still been married. And she isn't with Jax, she's married to Jason."

Sky got up, and walked back over to the bar, and poured herself another drink. "They aren't fooling me either, they are just trying to stay out of jail."

At that moment Reginald walked in. "Dinner is served."

Edward frowned. "It's about time. And I hope I get to taste the turkey this year."

Sky raised her glass. "This is all the turkey I need."

Edward walked over and snatched her glass. "Reginald, take her upstairs. She's an embarrassment."

Reginald walked over and grabbed her by the elbow. She jerked away from him. "Don't….you….touch me." She ran her fingers through her dark red hair. "I am not going to let some model tramp, run me away!"

Brenda was getting sick of Sky and her drunk ramblings. She was trying her best to respect Lila and Edward's home.

Monica sighed. "I apologize Brenda. This is turning into a Thanksgiving mess."

Jason mumbled. "Tell me about it."

Edward and Lila made there way into the dining area, with everyone else following….

They all took their seats.

Edward stood up. "Glasses everyone."

Everybody picked up their glasses. Edward started his toast. "I am so grateful, that we all have another Thanksgiving together." He looked over at Lila. "And every year we are together, is better than the one before." He leaned down and kissed her. "And I'm so happy Brenda brought Jason, at least he isn't breaking bread with that crook Sonny…." Edward was about to continue, when Sky stood up and started beating her fork against her glass.

Tracy reached over and snatched the fork out of her hand. "You are going to break the damn thing!"

Sky ignored her. "I have a toast of my own!"

Edward sat down. "Will someone please get her out of here?!"

"Let's toast to this slut, who stole my husband!"

Alan walked around the table and grabbed her arm. "Come on Sky." She pulled away from him, and stumbled.

She looked at Brenda, and all of a sudden she started looking funny. And that's when she did it…..She threw up on the turkey.

Everybody jumped up, except Jason. He just shook his head…

Jason and Brenda are in his truck headed back to the penthouse.

"Now what are we supposed to eat? At least the Quartermaines ordered pizza, that's better than nothing."

"Brenda, do me a favor, and just shut up. I knew, I should have never went over there, in the first place."

"It wasn't that bad, I mean besides Sky throwing up on the turkey."

Jason just shook his head.

Brenda looked down at the ring on her left hand. "And Tracy is right about this ring. It is horrible, and I think it is turning colors."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I want another ring Jason."

"That ring is a symbol of my commitment to you. That's why it is cheap."

She looked over at him. "Ha ha ha. But I'm serious Jason, look at this ring."

He glanced over at it, and his eyes returned to the road. "If you want another ring, buy another ring. You buy everything else."

"Maybe I will."

They pulled up in the parking lot, of Jason's building. They got out and headed up to the penthouse…

Brenda threw her jacket on the desk, walked over to the couch, and sat down. Jason went into the kitchen.

Brenda took off her shoes, and turned on the television. She leaned back on the sofa. She started thinking about Jax. He was in Japan. There was a potential business investment over there, and he decided to go and check it out. He thought it was best that he leave, because he was having a hard time staying away. She didn't even get to see him, before he left. All she got, was a phone call.

Jason walked in carrying two plates.

Brenda sat up. "Where did you get that?"

"I ordered it." He sat them down on the coffee table.

"When?"

"Before I left."

She looked down at the plates. There was turkey, stuffing, yams, macaroni and cheese, and a couple of other things. And it actually looked and smelled good.

Jason left briefly, and came back with a beer for him, and a glass of wine for her. He handed them to her. He put the coasters in place, and retrieved the drinks, placing them on top.

"Where did you get this?"

"There are restaurants open on Thanksgiving."

"But we were supposed to be having dinner with your family."

"Exactly. Precautions needed to be taken. I didn't think Sky was going to throw up on the turkey, I actually thought I wouldn't make it to dinner. I made it, but barely. They are all crazy…excluding Lila."

"And this is coming from a hitman?"

Jason picked up his plate. He looked over at Brenda. "Are you going to eat?"

She nodded. She picked up her plate, and started eating. "And it is actually good."

"As I knew it would be, it came from one of the best restaurants in the city."

"Well, I'm just happy I have something to eat."

Jason looked over at her. "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"A thank you, Jason."

Brenda sighed. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

They eat, and watch TV. "Jason, have you seen Courtney?"

"No."

"Not once?"

"No."

"Do you miss her?"

"None of your business. And why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Because I miss Jax. It seemed like we just found each other, and now we've been torn apart."

"Boohoo. I'm happy he's in Japan. He might be smart in business, but that's where it stops. He was going to get you put in jail."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "How can you say a thing like that, when I'm so sad and lonely?"

Jason drunk some of his beer. "You're not sad, because you are always out spending my money. And you are not lonely, because you are always in my face, getting on my nerves!"

"Jason, why can't you be compassionate? Is that one of the parts that is broken in your brain?"

He didn't respond, he just finished eating.

After Jason cleaned his plate, he leaned back on the sofa. Brenda grabbed both their plates, and went into the kitchen.

She returned with a big piece of cake. She sat down next to him.

Jason looked at her. "Where is mine?"

"Oh, did you want some?"

He rolled his eyes, and looked back at the TV. "Spoiled and Selfish."

"Have some of mine."

"I'm not eating off the same fork as you."

"Why not? I don't have anything."

"I am not eating, off the same fork…..as you."

She placed the fork on the plate. She grabbed some with her hand. And pushed it in his face.

"Brenda!" He sat his beer down. Cake was all over his face, and on his shirt. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes! And I'm sick of you being mean to me."

He stood up, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm not being mean to you!"

He took the shirt and wiped the cake off his face. He looked down at her, then made his way into the kitchen.

Brenda laughed. "That's what you get! You emotionally abusive, slow, hitman!"

She picked up her fork and started eating her cake.

Brenda was sitting on the sofa when Jason walked back in. He sat down, grabbed what was left of the cake, and pushed it into her face. "Jason!" She jumped up. "My white shirt!"

"It's just cake, it'll come out."

"If not, I'll make you buy me another one!" She started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Brenda, don't take off your shirt down here!"

"Why not? You did."

"Because I am a man, and I don't have what you have."

"Thanks for the biology lesson."

She ignored him, and took it off anyway. He saw that she had on a camisole underneath.

She took her shirt to the laundry room, then returned, and sat down next to him.

"Brenda, you know, we are just as dysfunctional as the Quartermaines."

"That's why I don't understand, how you could think you a better than them. You treat me worse."

"I don't think I'm better than them."

"Yes, you do. I don't know why. I mean you kill people…..for a living. That is your profession. You can't look down on anybody. Murderer!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to murder you."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Yes, I would."

She reached up, and touched her hair. "You…got….cake….in my hair."

"So, go wash it out."

She stood up. "You make me sick."

"The feeling is mutual." He started back watching TV.

She walked over, and unplugged it.

He didn't say a word, he just looked at her. She smiled, then made her way up the stairs.

Jason shook his head, got up, and plugged the cord back into the outlet...

It's later on that night. And Jason and Brenda are in bed. Brenda never did go back down stairs. After showering, she went to sleep.

Brenda is having another bad dream. She's in Luis' hotel room. She's looking for him, she notices the balcony doors are open. She walked out, and looked over the balcony. All of a sudden someone shoved her and she fell.

Brenda jumped, and quickly sat up. She looked around the room. She knew she didn't kill Luis, nor did Jason. But someone did, what if they were after her? She got out of bed...

She didn't knock on Jason's door, she just turned the knob. But to her surprise it was locked. Why would he lock the door? She knocked on the door.

Jason was lying in bed. He heard Brenda knocking. He ignored her.

"Jason?" *no answer* She headed back over to her room.

Jason sighed. (Maybe she went back to sleep.) A couple of minutes later, he heard some fumbling at his door, and then it popped open.

"Jason, I thought you were asleep. Why were you ignoring me? And why did you lock me out?"

He sat up. "Brenda, did you just break into my room?"

"Yes, I did. I used a bobbi pin. And you should not have locked the door."

"Brenda, this is my room. Mine! And this is my apt!"

"No, it's not. We're married, so what's yours is mine." She looked around. "What were you doing? Were you pleasuring yourself?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Get out."

"No, I will not. And I really hope you were not doing that! Because that is disgusting!"

"Brenda, what do you want?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Good, now get out."

"I'm serious Jason. And I can't sleep, not by myself."

"And you want to sleep in here? After how you've treated me all day?"

"I apologize for throwing the cake in your face, and unplugging the TV."

"You don't mean it, you're just scared."

"So, please Jason. I don't want to sleep in there."

"I should throw you out."

"Please…..Jason. You know how much I dislike you, so you know I must be telling the truth. Why else would I want to sleep in here?"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Telling me….that you dislike me, is not going to help your cause. But I feel like I don't have a choice in the matter, something tells me you are going to stay anyway."

She smiled. "So, I can sleep in here?"

"Yes, but once you hit this bed, I want silence. Not a word, or I will put you out."

"Ok, not one word." She walked around the bed and got in.

Jason closed his eyes, and then he felt Brenda rubbing her feet, against his.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't say anything.

"I know you hear me. Brenda, why are you rubbing your feet against mine?!"

"You told me not to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Just stop it!"

"My feet are cold."

"Put on some socks."

"Give me a pair of yours."

Jason got up, and headed into his closet. He returned with a pair of socks, he handed them to her.

"Thanks." She quickly placed them on her feet.

Jason got back in bed.

"Jason?"

"What?"

"It feels like we are married for real, except we don't have sex."

Jason didn't say a word, he just stared at the ceiling.

Brenda continued. "I could never picture myself having sex with you."

Jason looked over at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's you, and you're gross."

"Brenda, I don't care. There are a lot of women that would love to have sex with me."

She smiled. "Like who?"

"Like none of your business!"

Brenda propped herself up on her elbow. "When was the last night time you had sex?"

"Brenda, when was the last time you had sex?!"

She didn't say anything, because it had been awhile. Actually not since Luis, and that was a long time ago. She didn't want to sleep with Jax, not until his divorce was final. And now that it was, she couldn't be around him. She was beyond sexually frustrated.

She turned her back to him. "I don't want to talk about it, let's just go to sleep."

"Fine with me." He turned his back to her. She was getting on his nerves anyway….

It's the next morning, and Jason is just waking up. He felt something up against him. He looked to his left, and rolled his eyes. Brenda had her body pressed up against his. He got out of bed, and she rolled to his side of the bed. He looked down at her, then headed into the bathroom.

After showering he walked out into his room, hoping he'd find her gone. But she was still in his bed sleeping. He walked over, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Brenda.."

She didn't move.

"Brenda!"

She jumped and looked up at him. "Why are you hollering?!"

"I want you to get out of my room."

"Stop being so rude." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, and then smiled. "Guess what today is?"

"I'm sure you are going to tell me."

"It's the first day of the holiday shopping season!"

"Brenda, you should be more worried about the trial that's coming up, you know the one that might send us to jail?"

"I don't want to think about that, it depresses me. But shopping always makes me happy."

"Spending my money makes you happy."

"It's not like you are spending it."

"You know, you are always insulting me and my job, but you don't mind spending my hitman money."

"Shut up." She looked him over. Jason had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Jason, if I didn't hate you so much, I would find you somewhat attractive."

"Well, thank God you do."

She laughed, got out of bed, and left. Closing the door behind her.

Jason stood up and started tidying up his bed.

Her scent filled his room. He picked up the pillow, she'd been sleeping on, and inhaled her. As soon as he realized what he had done, he quickly tossed it. (Why in the hell was he smelling her pillow?) He shook his head, and went into his closet…..


	4. Come on, Jason

**It Happened In Vegas…..."Come on, Jason"**

The month of December just flew by. And of course Jason and Brenda, continued to argue and fight, but the fighting had decreased tremendously. Instead of all the time, it was down to a couple of times a day.

Brenda was sleeping in Jason's room, almost every night now. He didn't mind, because he knew, she was really having a hard time, dealing with Luis' death.

Regardless of the things Luis had done, she had become extremely close to him. She lived with him for four years. She wouldn't be human, if she didn't have some sort of reaction, so Jason was very understanding in that regard.

It's a couple of days before Christmas, and Brenda decided that it was time, to go and pick out a tree. She had purchased an insane amount of gifts, and she needed somewhere to put them.

Jason was sitting on the couch, when she came downstairs. He looked over at her, and noticed that she was dressed. "Where are you going?"

"To get a Christmas tree."

He stood up. "I'll take you."

"No...Max...is going to take me."

"He can't, he's doing something for Sonny."

"I can just go by myself."

He shoved his phone into his pocket. "Oh no you can't, and since when do you want to go anywhere by yourself?"

"Since today, I'm feeling adventurous."

"No, I'm coming with you."

Brenda held up her hand. "You know what, never mind. I don't really need a tree."

"No, we're going to get a tree. You've been talking about it since Thanksgiving." Jason knew she was up to something, and he was determined to find out, what exactly that was. "So, let's go."

Brenda sighed. "Ok."

He walked passed her, and opened the door. "After you."

She rolled her eyes, walked out, and he followed….

They are at the tree farm, and they're supposed to be looking at trees. But Jason noticed, that Brenda didn't seem that interested.

He watched her closely. "What about this tree?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Brenda, you didn't even look. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Um….I have to go the bathroom, I'll be back."

Jason stood there and just shook his head. He looked at his watch. After five minutes had passed, he went looking for her...

"Sorry, Jason came."

Jax grabbed her hand. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know. I told him, I was going to the bathroom. I tried to get him to stay at home."

"We should've just waited, and met in a more private place."

"This is better. There are so many people and trees. No one will see us." She reached up and touched his face. "I missed you, and thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I know you didn't want to. But I needed to see you."

He moved closer, and was just about to kiss her, when she was pulled away from him.

"Brenda, what are you doing?!" She tried to jerk away, but Jason was not having it. He looked over at Jax. "Jax, you are an idiot. I hope you come and visit her when she's in jail! Come on, Brenda." He pulled her away.

After walking a good distance away from Jax, they stopped. Jason released her.

She turned to him. "You make me sick!"

"That food in jail is going to make you sicker. What is wrong with you ?"

She didn't say anything.

"We are up for murder charges. Murder charges!" Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "We've talked about this Brenda. Hell, you even gave me a lecture. You should take your own advice, or have you changed your mind, and would rather go to jail?"

"I'm sorry, Jason. I just needed some love and affection, because I'm definitely not getting that from you!"

"Let's beat these charges, and then you can get all the affection you need from that idiot. But right now, you have to stay away from him. This is our freedom you are playing with."

She sighed. "I messed up, and I'm sorry."

"Just come on, let's get a tree."

"We don't really have to get a tree."

"No, we are getting a tree. And plus someone could be watching us. And I could use some Christmas cheer."

"I'm really sorry, Jason."

"Just come on."

They picked out a tree and was getting ready to leave, when Jason saw Jax approaching. "Jax, what do you want? Do you not get it?!"

Jax threw his hand up. "I just came to apologize. You were right. I have to stay away, I realize that."

Brenda looked up at him. "It's not your fault. I called you, I'm sorry."

"Brenda, we should just end things. I'm going to always be there for you, but I'm causing more harm than good. I'm going to Australia for awhile. I don't think I can stay here, and not want to be close to you. I have every reason to believe, you can beat these charges. And I know Jason can help you do that, but I'm not making things easy."

Brenda's mouth fell open. "Jax."

"It's for the best. You know I love you, but I need to do what's best right now. And as much as I hate admitting it, I am being an idiot. I should have said no when you called. I do love you, Brenda, just remember that." He looked at Jason. "Sorry." And then he turned and walked away.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Jason unlocked the door. "Come on, let's go home..."

Jason put the tree in place, and Brenda decorated it. She was sad about Jax, but it was for the best. She opened up a bottle of wine, and set out to drink her sorrows away. Jason must have been a little frustrated too, because he had more than his share of beers.

After the tree was finished, Brenda brought down all the presents.

After placing them all up under the tree, She plopped down next to Jason.

Jason turned and looked at all the different sizes of gifts, up under the tree. "Brenda, what is all of that?"

"Presents for the Quartermaines, Michael, and you."

That caught Jason by surprise. "You really bought presents for Michael?"

"Of course I did. I think he's a really good kid. In spite of his mother."

"Carly is a good mother, Brenda."

She took a sip of wine, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jason decided to change the subject. "Are you still upset? I noticed you were crying on the way home."

"No, we hardly see each other. And I don't want to go to jail, so it's for the best." She grabbed the wine bottle, and poured herself another glass. "Have you slipped up, and seen Courtney? The truth Jason."

"No, I told you I wouldn't. And I kept my word."

"Jason, you do realize, we are practically stuck together, for the next four or five months, unless by some miracle, you find some evidence to clear us?"

"I realize that, and I am trying, but you have to help me, by staying away from that corporate idiot."

"There is no more Jax."

"Good, because I would love to have my bed, and my life back at some point."

Brenda winked at him. "You know you like having me in your bed."

He rolled his eyes. "No, not really."

Brenda stared at him for a couple of minutes, before speaking. "Jason, I have a question?"

"What?"

"Do you ever get sexually frustrated?"

"None of your business."

"I'm serious Jason, I am not trying to take any cheap shots. I promise."

Jason drunk some of his beer. "None of your business."

"Do you have friends with benefits or something?"

Jason leaned back. "None of your business."

"If you don't have friends with benefits, then you must be buying hookers."

He drunk the rest of his beer, then opened another one. "If I was, I would not tell you."

Brenda's eyes widen. "You do don't you?!"

"Brenda, shut up. I don't buy hookers."

"Well, what do you do for sex?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business, we are married."

"No, it is not your business. You don't see me asking you what you do."

"I can answer that, nothing."

"I don't really care, Brenda."

"Look Jason , we are both unattached. I don't have anybody, you don't have anybody. We can't see anyone else, so…..I think we should have sex."

He started laughing. "What?!"

"I think we should have sex. I hate you, and you hate me. So, we don't have to worry about unwanted feelings. "It's perfect."

Jason drunk the rest of his beer. "You are drunk, and I'm not drunk enough."

"Would you like some of my wine?"

He laughed. "No. And you don't want to have sex with me, and I definitely don't want to have sex with you."

"I haven't had sex in a long time, and I need to relieve some stress."

"Not with me. And why don't you go out, and purchase something? You buy everything else."

"Because I don't like those."

"Well, I can't help you."

"Come on Jason. We're married, so we wouldn't be fornicating."

"Brenda, I don't care about that."

"My mistake, you murder people, why would fornication mean anything to you?."

He rolled his eyes, and tried his best to ignore her.

"If you don't do it, then maybe I'll ask Sonny. I think he still likes me, and I know Carly couldn't be all that great."

Jason glared at her, but didn't say a word.

She knew she found his weak spot. "You know Sonny would do it, and it would just ruin Carly if that ever got out."

"Brenda, I don't believe a word you say. Sonny might be still attracted to you, but I don't think you like him. Not at all."

"I don't want Sonny, but if push came to shove, I'd do him."

Jason opened another beer, and drunk some. Brenda looked on. "So husband, are you going to have sex with your wife?"

"You are crazy."

"No, I'm not. I'm horny. Look you have a penis, and I have something for you to put it in. That's all this is."

"Brenda, shut up, you're drunk."

"Maybe." She pushed him. "Come on Jason!" * knock at the door*

He got up, and walked over and answered it. It was Sonny.

"Hey."

Sonny walked in, and noticed the Christmas tree. "I see the two of you, are finally in the Christmas spirit."

"That's all Brenda."

Sonny looked down at all of the presents. "Did she buy the whole store?"

"I don't know what she did. I didn't even know she bought all that stuff. She had it up in her room."

Brenda stood up. "Would you two mob buddies, stop talking about me, like I'm not here!"

They just stared at her.

"Well, I'm going upstairs." She looked at Jason. "And remember what I said, if you won't somebody else will." She looked at Sonny and smiled. "Hey, Sonny."

Sonny smiled. "Hey, Brenda."

She headed up the stairs, Jason caught Sonny staring. "So, what did you come by for?"

"Oh…right…About that shipment…."

**Part 2**

Jason had no idea what he was doing. He walked out of his bathroom, and into the pitch black room.

He heard Brenda speak. "Jason, will you come on. Why are you acting like this is your first time?"

"Brenda, shut up, before I change my mind."

"You won't."

Jason got into bed. He looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

She had her hands covering her bare chest. "I don't want you to see me naked."

"Why did you take off your shirt?"

"Because that's how I always have sex."

He shook his head. "This was a mistake."

"Just take off your underwear, and come on!"

"Brenda, you hollering at me, is not the way to get me in the mood."

"I doubt if you are ever in the mood. Just come on!"

Jason removed his underwear. "Are you completely naked?"

Brenda shook her head. "Yes, how else are we going to have sex?"

Jason glared at her. "You are getting on my nerves."

He moved over her.

Brenda looked up at him. "Don't kiss me."

"I wasn't going to."

Brenda felt something on her stomach. "Is that you?"

"Is what me?"

"I feel something on my stomach."

"What do you think?"

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason, you're big."

He rolled his eyes. "Brenda, let's just get this over with."

"Don't jam it in, I'm not a whore, which means I'm not loose!"

"Brenda, I know how to have sex."

"Well, come on!"

"What am I allowed to touch?"

"Nothing, just put it in."

Jason couldn't believe he let her talk him into this. He reached up under the covers.

Brenda felt him at her opening.

"Brenda, you're not even turned on."

"Because it's you. Why don't you do something?"

"What? You said not to touch you."

"Well, I'm giving you permission."

Jason moved off her, and reached up under the covers. Brenda closed her eyes, and then they pop back open. "Ouch! What are you doing?"

"You don't like that?"

"No, who have you been having sex with?! Because I don't think no one should like that!"

Jason started looking for his underwear. "I'm done. I don't want to do this, and I'm not doing it. Put your clothes back on."

"Jason, don't put your underwear back on."

"Brenda, just shut up."

She sat up, with her hands still covering her breasts. "Don't tell me to shut up! Ja- Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up!" She jumped out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom. She was completely naked, but he didn't see anything, she was too fast, and it was too dark.

Jason leaned back on the pillow. "Well, that takes care of that….."

It's the next morning and Brenda is just waking up. She sat up, and grabbed her head. She had the worst headache. She looked up under the covers, and saw that she was only wearing a pair of panties. Her eyes widen. (Did I have sex with Jason?) She threw the covers back, and inspected the sheets, but they looked fine. (What if they did it on the floor?) She got out of bed, and ran across the hall to her room.

After taking a shower and dressing, Brenda headed downstairs.

She went into the kitchen, and saw Jason sitting at the table. She didn't say anything, she just poured herself a cup of coffee.

He watched her move around the kitchen. (She really think we had sex.) He got up, and walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. "You were great."

She looked up at him. "Jason, did we really have sex?"

"Does it feel like it?"

"I feel fine, unless you are really small."

Jason laughed, and walked out of the kitchen, with her following.

"Jason, did we have sex?"

He sat down on the couch. "No, Brenda, we did not have sex. Thanks to me."

"Good. I don't know what I was thinking. I've just been feeling lonely lately."

"It's fine, nothing happened. Just forget it."

She nodded and sat down. "I can't believe Christmas is in two days, I have to go to the mall, I have a couple more things to get."

Jason looked over at the mountain of presents. "Like what?"

"Since you aren't going to buy me anything, I have to go shopping for you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going, you can take Max."

"Good, I prefer Max."

Jason stood up. "Well, I have to go. Don't run over Max, listen to him, and do what he says."

"Who died and made you the boss of me?"

"Bye Brenda." He opened the door and left…..

It's Christmas Eve, and Brenda and Jason have just gotten back home. They went to the Quartermaine's to drop off their gifts. They ended up having dinner with them, which Jason hated, but it was a lot tamer, because it was only Monica, Edward, and Lila. Everyone else was MIA.

Alan had to work, Sky was in rehab, and Tracy went to Hawaii. So besides Edward's occasional insults to Jason, it was actually pleasant

Jason sat down on the sofa.

Brenda looked down at him. "Aren't you going to open up your gifts?"

"I'll do it later."

Brenda walked over and picked one of them up. "No, you are going to open them now." She dropped the box in his lap. "Open the gift Jason."

He didn't feel like arguing, so he just opened it. And he was pleasantly surprised. It was a very nice motorcycle helmet.

"You like it?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"I have more."

She looked on as Jason, opened all his gifts. She bought him a watch, boots, shirts, jeans, slacks, a new electric razor, bed sheets, and some other stuff he really didn't need. But he thanked her, even if she did use his card to buy them.

"You want to see what you bought for me? Because I knew you would never buy me anything. And yes, I wrapped them all."

"Whenever you swipe my black card, I'm buying something for you."

Brenda laughed and started opening her gifts.

After he watched her open all her gifts, which seemed like a hundred, they headed up to bed.

They are in Jason's room.

"Brenda, I don't really think you're scared anymore. I just think you like sleeping with me."

She smiled. "I do. You're like a big murdering teddy bear. And I know you just hate me being in here."

Jason stretched. "I don't care anymore. I've gotten use to it."

"What are you going to do when I'm gone, because I know you're going to miss me."

"No, sorry I won't."

Brenda yawned. "Yes, you will. You just don't know it yet." She closed her eyes.

Jason looked over at her. She must have felt him looking at her, because she opened her eyes, then smiled. "Are you going to kill me in my sleep?"

"No, not tonight. It's Christmas Eve."

"Now, I can rest easy. Goodnight, Jason."

"Night Brenda…..."

It's Christmas morning, and Brenda slept later than normal. Jason was gone as usual. She got out of bed, and went into her room. On the way she heard the clinking of weights, which meant Jason was in the other room working out.

Brenda walked into her bathroom, and turned on the water. She reached for her toothbrush, and squirted some toothpaste on it. She looked in the mirror, and was just about to start brushing her teeth, when she spotted something on her left hand. She dropped the toothbrush in the sink, and looked down at her hand. She had two of the most beautiful rings that she'd ever seen, on her finger. Tears filled her eyes…..

Jason was just about to lay down on the weight bench, when he heard the door open.

He looked up and saw Brenda standing there. "Jason, I can't believe you."

"Merry Christmas, Brenda, and don't make a big deal about it."

"I have to. And I love these rings. Did you pick them out yourself?"

"Yes, so don't insult me."

"I would never do that. They are perfect, and the fact that you actually put some thought into it, makes me want to cry."

"Please, don't do that."

"I feel like I should hug you or something."

"And Please, don't do that either."

"Well, I am anyway." She walked over to him. He was sitting on the a weight bench. She sat in his lap, and threw her arms around him. "Best gift I've received in a very long time."

"What about all the other gifts, I bought for you."

She started laughing. "Their ok, but this one is better, because you picked it out. Thanks Jason." She kissed him on the cheek, and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you alone, I know you don't like me bothering you, while you are working out, or ever for that matter."

She headed towards the door, still looking at the rings. "Jason, I don't think I ever want to take these off. You might just be stuck with me now." She turned and winked, then left.

Jason smiled, shook his head, and leaned back…...


	5. Happy New Year

**It Happened in Vegas….."Happy New Year."**

Brenda looked at the clock on the wall, and sighed. She walked over to the door and started beating on it. "Jason, will you hurry up!"

"Shut up, I'm coming!"

He opened the door, and walked out.

She looked him over. "You look nice."

"You see, it fits! There was no need, for me to try it on again!"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"I don't even know why I had to buy a tux. I could have just rented one."

Brenda put her hands on her hips. "Because you can afford to! Duh!" She smiled. "And you're going to look so freaking good, at that party tomorrow."

"Whatever, and I hope you got a good look, because I'm taking it off."

He went back into the bathroom.

Brenda sat down on his bed, and waited till he came back out.

The party was actually being thrown by ELQ, and Brenda promised Edward, her and Jason would come.

About five minutes later he returned, and threw the tux, on one of the chairs in his room.

Brenda jumped up. "You're going to wrinkle it!" She picked it up. "This is an Armani, Jason! Treat it with respect!"

"A who?"

"Armani!" She went into his closet.

He watched as she checked it for wrinkles, and then hung it up. "Jason, I think you should go and get a haircut tomorrow, and by a professional."

"I can cut my own hair."

"Well, you shouldn't. That terminator look, went out in the eighties."

"Brenda, I don't tell you what to do with your hair, don't tell me what to do with mine."

"I just want you to look nice tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Not yet, I want to do your nails."

"Brenda, my nails are fine."

"Actually their not. It won't take long I promise."

Jason glared at her. "I'm not about to let you touch me."

"Come on, I promise you'll like it. Have you looked at your nails?"

He looked down at them. "Their clean."

"That's about it. I just want to clip and file them."

He sighed. "Make it quick."

She ran across the hall grabbed her nail kit, and ran back over to his room.

She jumped in bed with him.

He leaned back against the headboard, as she went to work on his nails.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go, to the New Year's party. I really think it will look good, if we went together."

"I agree."

"Jason, I don't know if you thought about this, but we are going to have to kiss, when the New Year comes in. It will be expected."

He didn't even think about that.

Brenda looked up at him. "Look, we are supposed to be in love, so just press your lips against mine, and count to five. No tongue, ok?"

Jason didn't respond.

"Jason! Are you listening?"

"I hear you."

"And to be honest, I have no faith in your kissing skills, especially after that terrible foreplay."

Jason looked down at her. "I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I remember that."

"Maybe I did it on purpose, because I didn't want to have sex with you."

She looked up at him. "You wanted to have sex with me."

Jason was tired, and really just wanted to go to sleep. "Are you done, yet?"

"Almost."

She ended up finishing a couple of minutes later, then left briefly

She is just returning. "Jason, I have something for you."

He opened his eyes. "What?"

"Since you bought me these beautiful rings, I decided to buy you the matching wedding band."

She opened the box. "You like?"

"I don't really need that."

"Yes, you do. That ring is turning green. Give me your hand."

He snatched the old ring off and tossed it on the bed. He reached over grabbed the new one, and pushed it on his ringer. "Done! Now let's go to sleep!"

She reached over, and picked up the old one. "I'm keeping this one."

Jason was confused and aggravated. "Why?"

"Because, it's your original wedding band. I kept mine too. Cheap or not, it means a lot to me."

"What?"

"Yes, Jason, it does. I have never been married before, and regardless of the circumstances, you'll always be my first husband. Even if we're not really in love."

"We are getting it annulled as soon as we beat these charges."

Brenda stood there staring at him. "You know how to ruin a lovely moment."

Jason had enough of her. "Are you going to get in bed or what?"

"Yes, I am, grumpy Jason."

He shook his head, and closed his eyes.

Brenda placed the ring box on the nightstand, and got into bed. "Jason, don't forget to hold my hand tomorrow night."

"Brenda, will you shut up!"

"Ok, ok, ok. And stop telling me to shut up." She looked over at him. "I think you should….go and buy a couple of hookers, you have my permission. Nite grumpy."

Jason ignored her, and went to sleep….

It's New Year's Eve, and Brenda has spent the whole day, getting ready for the party. She got up, worked out, then headed to the salon.

She pretty much spent her whole day there. She got her hair, nails, and toes done. Her hair took longer than normal, because she ended up getting extensions, which stopped in the middle part of her back. She also managed to squeeze in, a facial and a massage.

By the time she made it home, she was exhausted. And as soon as she got there, she took a nap. Jason, who had left earlier, still had not made it back.

She just hoped he'd be back, before it was time to leave.

After waking up, Brenda really didn't have much time to do anything, besides get ready for the party.

She had no idea where Jason was. She just hoped, he hadn't change his mind.

After finishing her makeup, which consisted of a nude lip, and smoky eye, she slid on her dress. Her dress was long and black. It was cut low in the front, and hugged every curve. She finished off the look with a pair of diamond earrings, and a diamond cuff bracelet.

Brenda stared at herself in the mirror. "I look good. Now, where is my hitman husband?"

She grabbed her purse, and headed out of the room.

At that exact moment, Jason walked out into the hall.

Her eyes widen. "Jason, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"An hour?"

"Yes, an hour. If you would have turned down that music, you would have heard me."

She smiled. "And you got a haircut!" She reached up and touched his hair. "You look so handsome." And he really did. His Armani suit was tailored to perfection. And his new haircut made his blue eyes, stand out even more. "Jason, you look hot."

He looked down at her dress. "And you look naked."

"I'm not naked, Jason. They are just breasts."

"I realize that, but I shouldn't be able to see them."

"You cannot see them! Do you see my nipples?"

"No, but almost. And don't use that word."

Brenda shook her head, and headed down the stairs. "Just come on."

They make their way downstairs.

Jason noticed her hair is longer. "Your hair grew."

After they got downstairs, Brenda turned and looked him. "Their extensions, my little brain damaged sniper husband. And you didn't tell me how nice I look."

"You look nice."

She curtsied. "Thank you."

"Are you going to put on a jacket?"

She frowned. "No, it wouldn't look good with my dress."

"Brenda, it's cold out there. At least wear it, until we get to the party. You don't have to wear it inside, but you can wear it up into that point."

She sighed. "Ok. I have to go upstairs, and get my other coat. It looks better with this dress."

"I'll get it."

"It's the long black cashmere one."

Jason looked at her liked she was crazy.

"You'll see it. Just read the label. Just look for the long black coat."

Jason took the stairs two at a time, and Brenda waited for his return.

He returned a couple of minutes later, with coat in hand. She smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You know your colors. And could you please, help me put it on? I don't want to mess up my hair."

He helped her into her it. "I really shouldn't help you, especially after all your insults."

"You owe me, after all the emotional abuse I'm subjected to."

Jason shot her a dirty look.

She grabbed her purse. "Alright, let's go."

They leave…

Jason and Brenda have arrived at the banquet hall. After checking their coats, Jason returned to her side.

"Thanks for insisting I wear that coat, it is cold."

Jason nodded. "You're welcome. My little big mouthed know it all wife."

"Awww…..That's the first time you called me wife."

Jason grabbed her hand. "And the last time." They walk into the party….

The party was already extremely crowded. But then again, Jason and Brenda were not exactly on time.

Jason grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne, and handed one to her.

"Thanks."

Jason took a sip. He looked down at her dress. "I wish you would have worn a real dress."

"This is a real dress."

"Where is the front?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm done talking about my dress."

Monica was across the room, she had been watching the door, waiting for Jason and Brenda's arrival. She was relieved when she saw them enter. She knew Jason was not really fond of being around them, but Brenda had a way of persuading him. Monica headed in their direction….

Brenda smiled when she saw Monica. "Jason, there's your mother. And she looks really beautiful."

Jason looked up and spotted Monica, walking towards them. "And look, she doesn't have her breasts hanging out."

Brenda turned to him. "You are really pushing it with the emotional abuse. This is my body, and I'll do what I want with it. Maybe next time, I'll cut a hole in my dress, so everyone can see my vagina."

Monica walked up. "Hello."

Brenda smiled. "Monica…Hi." They embrace.

"Hello, Jason."

"Hey."

Monica hugged him. "I'm so happy you two came. And you both look really nice. And Brenda, your body looks amazing in that dress."

Jason took a sip of his champagne, and mumbled. "It should, you can practically see all of it."

Brenda shot him a look, then turned her attention back to Monica. "Thanks Monica, and you look great too." She looked around. "Where is Alan, Edward…Lila?"

"Lila didn't feel up to coming. Edward is around, but he's not going to stay, he is going to head back home." She turned and looked behind her. "He might have already left. He really wanted to bring in the New Year, with Lila."

Brenda smiled. "Of course, he does."

Alan walked up. "Brenda, Jason…when did you two get here?"

"About a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, nice to see you both"

Brenda smiled. "You too Alan." She looked over at Jason.

Jason felt her eyes on him. He looked briefly at Alan. "Yeah, nice seeing you too…."

After spending some time talking to Alan and Monica, Jason and Brenda went and grabbed something to eat.

They are sitting at their table eating, when Brenda noticed a change on Jason's face. She looked up, and saw Courtney. She was with AJ.

She looked back over at Jason, but he had already looked away.

"I already saw her, Jason. You don't have to pretend with me. I know it's been a long time since you've seen her. You can look."

Jason didn't say anything.

Brenda continued. "I know we are supposed to be staying away from Jax and Courtney. But no one knows about you and Courtney, if you want to say hello, I won't hold it against you. We are in a crowded party, no one will think anything of it."

"Brenda, that was not our agreement. If I want you to stay away from Jax-."

Brenda interrupted. "We have a past, people know about our history, they don't know anything about you and Courtney. I'm just saying, if you would like to have a quick chat, I don't mind."

Jason remained silent.

"I can talk to AJ for a couple of minutes, if it will help?"

"Eat your food."

"Jason, you are not my father."

"And you are not my mother. So, stop it. I don't want to talk to her."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever."

They ate the rest of their food in silence.

Brenda looked around. The party was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking, and just having an all around good time.

Brenda spotted AJ and Courtney sitting at a table, not too far from them. She got up and headed in that direction. Jason's eyes followed her.

She walked up to the table. "Hello, Aj…Courtney."

Courtney smiled. "Brenda….Hi. You look….really beautiful."

"So do you." Courtney was wearing a simple red dress. It wasn't anything she would ever wear, but different strokes for different folks.

AJ looked up at Brenda. He thought she looked stunning. She was still the most beautiful woman, he'd ever seen. And he always had a thing for. "Hello, Brenda."

Brenda smiled. "I came to borrow your husband, I haven't seen him in forever. And I think it's time we get caught up…on the dance floor. You don't mind do you?"

Courtney shook her head. "No, not at all."

AJ stood up, and they made their way to the dance floor…..

Jason knew what Brenda was trying to do, but he didn't budge.

Brenda looked at him a couple of times, and she would nod, but he would just shake his head, and look somewhere else.

"Hello, Jason."

He looked up and saw Courtney standing there. "Hey…how are…you?"

She smiled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'm fine. I haven't seen you at Kelly's in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

Courtney was a little nervous. She had come to rely on Jason a lot. Nothing ever happened between them, but at one point, there was something there. She needed to know if she did something to upset him. So she just asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jason sighed. "Of course not."

She smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I don't even know why, I'm giving you the third degree, you….are married. And so am I."

Jason looked up at her. "Yeah, we are."

Courtney looked at AJ and Brenda briefly, and then at Jason. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

He nodded. She turned and left. Jason knew she was having a hard time, being married to AJ, and he would help as much as he could. But that something, that use to be there, was gone. He didn't feel it anymore.

He looked out on the dance floor. It had been replaced by something ten times stronger.

Brenda watched as Courtney walked away from their table, as she continued to dance with AJ.

"Earth to Brenda." She heard AJ speaking. "Did you hear me?"

Brenda looked at AJ. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"How in the world did you end up married to Jason?"

She shrugged. "Just one of those things."

AJ laughed and shook his head.. "Just one of those things? Brenda, just be careful. He's dangerous."

"No, he's not."

"He is in the mob. Don't ever forget that. He is dangerous."

She nodded, thanked him for the dance, and walked back over to the table where Jason was sitting. She sat down. "So, how was it?"

Jason seemed aggravated. "How was what?"

"How was it?" She pushed him. "You're conversation with Courtney. You know what I mean!"

"She said hello, and I said hello. That was it."

Brenda grabbed her champagne glass and took a sip. "I'm waiting for you to thank me."

"For what?"

"Because you got a chance to talk to her."

Jason frowned. "I didn't want to, or need to."

Brenda shook her head. "You are so hard to please."

Jason got up, and walked away.

(He is so moody.) She stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

While mingling, Brenda ran into Alan. For some reason, she decided to ask about Skye.

Alan sighed. "She is getting better."

Brenda nodded. "I'm really glad to hear that. I only wish the best for her."

"Thank you. And I believe that. But I think she'll be fine. She just tried to hold onto somebody, that had already made up his mind. I think his mind was made up, the day you came back. She just really loved Jax, and she was so happy. I don't really think she meant you any harm. And I know how you must feel, but she is still my daughter, and I love her."

Brenda nodded. "I understand, no need to explain…"

After talking to Alan, Brenda started to feel really bad, and selfish. She had never really thought about how Skye must have felt. And she also remembered a time, when she would have done anything, to get Sonny back. She had been there before. So desperate…..

Brenda made her way through the crowd of partiers. People were smiling, and wishing her a Happy New Year, while she was wishing she was at home. She had not seen Jason, since he gotten up and walked off. What a poor date he turned out to be. She made it back to their table, and sat down.

About ten minutes later Jason walked up. "Where have you been?"

"I've been here."

"No, you haven't. I've been sitting here for the last hour waiting on you. I got tired of waiting, so I decided to get up, and go look for you."

Brenda sighed, and looked out on the dance floor. "Don't tell me you were worried?"

"Yeah, I was."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, especially since you are walking around, with your breasts hanging out."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Jason, I want to go home."

"Ok. Come on, we can leave."

She got up and they headed for the exit.

Jason grabbed their coats, and they left. Brenda felt bad, because she didn't say goodbye to Monica and Alan, but she didn't want them to talk her into staying….

They are in Jason's truck, on their way back to the penthouse.

Jason noticed that Brenda was really quiet. He looked over at her a couple of times, but didn't say anything.

They make the drive home in silence.

They have made it home.

Brenda took off her coat, and tossed it, then collapsed on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes, grabbed the remote, and turned on the television.

"It's almost midnight."

Jason took off his jacket, and removed his tie. He sat down next to Brenda. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I owe Skye an apology."

Jason was shocked by that statement. "Why?"

"Because of how I handled everything. I realize what she did was terrible, but she was just desperate, and wasn't thinking. I think she just loved Jax, and didn't want her marriage to end. And I've done my share of stupid things too."

"We all have."

She looked up at him. "What have you done? Because I don't think you would intentionally hurt anybody, besides the people you kill. But that's just work."

"Skye didn't have any faith in what she built with Jax."

"He was devoted to her, Jason. And he never crossed that line, until he broke things off. And by crossing that line, I mean just kissing."

"I know what you meant. You've been telling me since you moved in, that you haven't had sex."

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

Jason yawned. "Well, I haven't. You won't let me forget it."

Brenda turned her attention back to the television. "The countdown is about to start. I should turn it off, it's depressing."

"Why?"

"Because we are supposed to be with he people we love, not stuck here with each other. Jason, do you love Courtney?" She threw her hand up, before he could answer. "You know what, never mind. I know it's none of my business."

Jason answered her. "No, Brenda. I don't love her."

"So, you just liked her a lot?"

'Yes. And no more questions."

She nodded. "Ok, no more questions."

They both stare at the TV, and watched as the countdown started. "Ten….nine….eight….."

Brenda moved her hair to the side. "Maybe we should have stayed at the party. Their probably getting ready to dance in a sea of confetti. All the couples will be kissing, and singing." Brenda sighed. "No, we did right in coming home." She looked up at him "And at least you didn't have to kiss me."

The countdown on the TV continued. "Five….four…three…two…one….Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Jason." She looked up at him, and smiled. "I just want to thank you, for everything that you've done for me. I know I don't thank you enough. So, thank you. And hopefully the New Year, will bring you….or should I say us, dropped charges, and an annulment." She started giggling.

He stared into her eyes. "Happy New Year, Brenda." Jason should have looked away, but he couldn't. And then before he could even process, what was about to happen. His lips were on hers.

He cautiously moved his lips against hers, waiting for her to pull away, but it didn't happen.

Brenda couldn't believe what was happening. She was being kissed by Jason, and she was liking it. Every inch of her skin, was on fire, and she didn't want the kiss to stop.

The kiss continued to grow and build, until their tongues were dueling. Brenda ran her hand up the nape of his neck, and up into his hair. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, and sucked on it gently. Jason was about to pass the point of no return, and that's when he pulled away.

Brenda was out of breath. Her lips were stinging from the intensity of his kisses. Jason looked at her briefly, then got up.

Brenda's eyes followed him, as he started up the stairs. She turned and leaned back against the sofa, still shocked by what just transpired.

"Brenda, are you coming to bed?"

She turned and looked at him. "Um….yeah. But…..what was that?"

"Brenda, it was just a little New Year's kiss."

"Like hell! You had your tongue in my mouth."

"It was just a kiss Brenda. That's it."

"If you say so, Jason." She stood up.

He watched as she walked toward the stairs. Jason took a deep breath, and started back up the stairs.

Jason got to his room door, opened it, and turned. Brenda walked over to her door, which was across from his. She turned and looked at him. "I'm going to sleep in my room tonight".

"Why?"

"Jason, you just shoved your tongue down my throat."

"Brenda, it was just a little New Year's kiss."

"Ok, Jason. And I really believe that, because I realize you can't stand me. But, I still think it's best that we don't sleep together tonight. Wouldn't want to do anything, that we would regret. It is New Year's, we are lonely, so things could happen."

He nodded. "Ok…Good night."

"Night Jason."

She went into her room, closed the door, and leaned up against it. "Wow…."

Jason went into his room, and started removing his clothes. He threw them on one of the chairs, and collapsed on the bed. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Brenda, and he had the overwhelming urge to do it again….


	6. Jason Hates Me

**It Happened in Vegas…"Jason hates me."**

Brenda finally moved away from the door. She couldn't believe Jason kissed her. He said it was just a little New Year's kiss, but that was more than a New Year's kiss. His tongue was in her mouth.

She walked over to the sofa, and just stood there, unsure of what to do. She was still in shock. (Did Jason like her, like that?)

She shook her head. (Of course not, he couldn't stand her. Maybe he felt sorry for her, because she was always complaining, and telling him how lonely she was.)

She tossed her purse and shoes in one of the chairs, and sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe, I'm reading too much into this. Jason hates me..."

Jason sat up and started releasing the buttons on his shirt. He had actually kissed Brenda, the person he claimed to hate. He took off his shirt, and violently tossed it. The rest of his clothes followed.

He fell back on the bed.

She was his best friend's first love. And yes, Sonny was married to Carly, but he still had feelings for Brenda. And Jason knew it. Sonny was coming over, more than he ever had. It would be wrong, to do what he wanted to do. Or would it be? Brenda and Sonny hadn't been together in years….

Brenda is still sitting on the sofa. She couldn't just go to sleep, and pretend like nothing happened. She had to talk to Jason. She stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Jason?"

He was standing right outside her door. He looked down at her. "We should talk."

She nodded. "In here?"

"I don't care."

He followed her into her room. She sat on the sofa, and he sat in one of the chairs. "You're still wearing your dress."

She looked down. "Yeah, I am. I guess I forgot to take it off."

He was practically naked, wearing only a pair of boxers. She had gotten use to seeing him like that, because they slept together almost every night. But this night was different. That kiss was already having an affect on her.

After being silent for some time, Jason spoke first. "I guess, we should talk about it."

Brenda looked over at him. "I don't know what to say. I know you said it was just a kiss, but Jason that was more than a kiss."

"Did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It didn't make me feel uncomfortable….well yes it did. It's because it is you, Jason, the man who hates me, and tells me every chance he gets."

"I don't hate you. You just get on my nerves sometimes, well all the time." He smiled. "And you are always spending my money."

She smiled. "You gave me the card."

"Yeah, I did. And I don't really care about the money. At least you buy me things too. I think seventy percent of the things in my closet, you bought, well I bought….you know what I mean."

She nodded. "I know what you mean." She leaned back, and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Jason, you know we could just forget about it."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked at her briefly. "Or maybe not."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

His blue eyes are on her. "I said or maybe not."

"Or maybe not? Jason, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying, I kissed you once. And I think I want to do it again. How do you feel about that?"

She was stunned, she didn't see this coming at all. Her heart started beating fast. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Brenda was confused. "But you don't even like me?"

"Brenda, I like you."

"You do?" She started biting her fingernails.

"Don't bite your nails. And yes…I do."

She looked at him, then quickly looked away.

He could see her wrestling with it all. "Brenda, just say what you feel. Whatever it is."

"Jason, you're Robin's ex boyfriend. You know, one of my best friends?"

He nodded. "I know. That was a long time ago. We haven't spoken in years. We were kids back then."

"What about Sonny?"

Jason shrugged. "What about him?"

Brenda was in total disbelief. "You like me, Jason? Like really?"

"Yes."

"I mean like that."

"Yes, Brenda, like that."

"When did this happen? Because I would like to know."

He smiled. "I don't have a date or a time."

Brenda sat there, staring at nothing in particular. "I don't know what, I'm supposed to say."

"Nothing. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

Her eyes got big. "And what would you like me to do?"

"Anything you are comfortable with."

"Oh my God, Jason, are you asking me to bed?"

"Brenda, I haven't asked you anything. I'm just talking in general."

She sighed. "Jason, I don't understand, why now?"

"Why not now?"

You don't even like me!"

"Stop saying that. I like you."

She started biting her nails again.

"Stop biting your nails."

She stopped. "I can't help it. When I get nervous, I bite them."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Not in the past, but you do now."

"Brenda, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We can forget about it, if it's not what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I'm shocked. I'm speechless…and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Brenda, I felt something, when we kissed. And you felt it too. I know it. Am I wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean….the kiss was a really good kiss."

"I just want to know, what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't think we should just jump into anything. I mean...do you?"

He shrugged and stood up. "Not if you don't want to….I guess I should leave then."

She looked up at him. "Ok."

Jason walked towards the door, and stopped when he heard Brenda speak.

And she didn't even think about what she was saying, she just blurted it out. "Stay."

He turned and looked at her.

She repeated it. "I want you to stay, I think."

"Brenda, I'm going to kiss you again, if I stay."

"Ok."

Jason continued. "And I'm not going to stop there."

She was scared out of her mind. "Ok."

He walked over and sat down next to her. Her eyes followed him. He could tell she was nervous. He grabbed her hand. "You're shaking."

"I'm nervous Jason."

"Don't be. I wouldn't hurt you."

She swallowed hard, and looked at him. "Are you trying to get back at me for something?"

Jason laughed. "No. I like you."

"Since….when?!"

"Brenda, I told you, I don't have a date, nor do I have a time. Are we seriously going to argue, before we make love?"

"You want to make love to me?"

"Yes, I do. What did you think I meant, when I said I was going to kiss you, and I was not going to stop there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't think it through."

He laughed.

She didn't, she was scared, but excited too. She had never really looked at Jason like that. But he was hot. His body was amazing, and those eyes, could melt anybody's heart.

"Jason, you know once we do this, we'll never be like we are now. You do realize that, right?"

"How are we?"

"Regardless of how much we argue, we still have a relationship that's free from feelings, and all that other drama. We argue, and we move on. I don't think you lose any sleep when I insult you, and I don't really lose any sleep when you call me names. But it could be different after...if we...become intimate?"

"What's wrong with that? We could possibly be gaining more, than what we'd be losing."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But Jason, there are so many reasons why, we shouldn't sleep together."

He smiled. "We've already been sleeping together."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "I do. I was just kidding."

"What about Sonny, Jason? He is your best friend."

"He has nothing to do with this. Unless you still have feelings for him?"

"No. That's been over. It was over when he chose to skip our wedding. But you remember that."

He nodded. "I don't want to talk about Sonny or Robin or anyone else. I want to talk about Jason and Brenda."

"Ok. I just never thought about us in that way, but when….you….kissed me, I didn't want you to stop."

And that was his cue. He moved closer to her. "Brenda, I'm going to kiss you again."

She nodded. Still scared, still unsure. But very curious.

And then his lips were on hers. This kiss was different from the first one. It was slow and deliberate. He didn't want to push too hard, he wanted her to get use to the idea of him kissing her.

He moved his lips expertly against hers, showing love to both her top and bottom lips. And then he felt her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, which he welcomed.

Brenda felt something growing deep inside her belly…..an ache.

She reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair, as the kiss continued to grow. She moved to his lap, and felt his manhood pressing against her bottom.

Brenda reached over, and ran her fingers down his chest. And what an amazing chest it was. She broke the kiss, and looked down at it. Then looked up into his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him again, then moved down to his neck. Jason reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

He couldn't take much more of that, so he pulled her back up into a hard kiss.

"Brenda, I want you. I have for a long time. There it is, it's out there. Does that scare you?"

"I don't know. I just never thought anything, like this would happen. And now that it is…happening, I'm wondering why it never happened before."

She stood up, grabbed his hand, and placed it on the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down, and it fell to the floor. Jason wasted no time, getting to his feet.

He took her in. "You are beautiful, as I knew you would be."

He scooped her up, and took her over to the bed, then placed her down on it.

He stared at her for what seem like an eternity, but it was just a couple of seconds. She covered her breasts. He removed her hands.

He leaned down and took each one into his mouth. She moaned, as she felt his lips all over her. Eventually, he made his way down her body.

Brenda's eyes widen. (This is about to get really serious, Jason is about to kiss my kitty cat. Maybe this is a mis-) At that moment she felt him move her underwear to the side, and then his tongue was on her. "Oh my…Ooooh Jaaason."

Jason placed his hands up under her bottom, and let his lips and tongue do all the work.

Maybe Jason was telling the truth, when he said he was pretending the night, they almost had sex. Because he was doing everything right tonight. She grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Ooooh, Jaaaason." Was she really about to do this in his mouth. She yelled. Yes she was and yes she did.

He stood up, and pulled her underwear down her legs. She looked up at him. He took off his boxers. She looked down at him. "Is that real?"

Jason smiled. "As far as I know. Unless you bought this too."

Her eyes widen. "And you are going to put that where? I'm not loose Jason."

"It will fit Brenda."

"Is this your way of getting me back, for all the times I've insulted you. You are going to rip me apart?"

Jason laughed and moved on top of her. "What am I…going to do with you?"

She shrugged, and looked into his eyes. "Not hurt me."

"I would never hurt you."

He kissed her again, while pushing her legs apart. He ran his tongue across her lips, and down to her neck. He moved up to her ear. "I want you to put it in."

She giggled. "I never knew you were a freak, Jason."

He kissed her lips again, and felt her grab him. He moaned. She placed him at her opening.

He looked down at her, as he slowly entered her love, giving her a chance to adjust to his thickness. He watched her closely, as he sunk deep into her warmth.

She bit her lip. "Oooh my gosh….Jason, that feels so good."

"Yes, Sweetheart….it…does."

She dug her nails into his back, as he grinded his hips into hers.

Brenda felt that familiar feeling deep in her belly, and knew she was about to lose control.

Jason buried his lips into her neck, and she climaxed.

He kissed her again, and slowed his pace, giving her time to recover. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and lifted her hips, sending him deeper. He moaned, leaned down and kissed her again, while increasing his speed. She bit into his shoulder, and raked his back with her nails, as she came again, and he followed…

They are lying in bed. *silence*

Brenda really didn't know what to say. She just had sex with Jason, and it was all so confusing. Yesterday, they were arguing and hurling insults at each other, today...tonight, they were lying in bed together, as lovers.

She looked over at him. He was looking directly at her.

Jason had no idea what was going through her mind. "What are you thinking?"

"How crazy this is?"

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "You feel like we made a mistake?"

"It didn't feel like a mistake"

Jason shook his head. "No it didn't."

"Jason, this could affect a lot of people."

"Brenda, I don't really care."

"And what am I going to tell Jax?"

"It isn't his business. Have you forgotten you are my wife?"

She started laughing. "True." *silence* "So what now Jason? Is this a one time thing?"

"I hope not."

"Are you like my boyfriend now? I mean are we going to date?"

"I can't be your boyfriend, because we are already married."

She laughed. "Valid point." The smile left her face. "Are we going to start spending time together, as a real couple?"

"I think we should."

Brenda moved to her back, and stared at the ceiling.

Jason was still watching her. "Brenda, we can take it as slow as you want. And if this is too much for you, all you have to do is say the word."

She looked over at him. "No, I was just wondering, if you planned on kissing your wife again?"

He smiled, leaned over, and joined his lips with hers….


	7. A whole new Jason

**It Happened in Vegas…..."...a whole new Jason."**

It's a couple of weeks after New Year's, and Brenda and Jason are getting ready to go to court. They are officially entering their pleas, and receiving their court dates.

Brenda is in her room, applying the final touches to her ensemble. She is wearing a black suit, with pearl earrings, and a chunky pearl necklace.

Jason walked in wearing a black suit, with a white shirt, and skinny black tie.

Jason looked her over. "You look nice."

She grabbed her purse. "I don't want to look nice, I want to look innocent. Do I look innocent?"

He laughed. "Of course you do, because you didn't do it."

"You know that, and I know that, but the jury doesn't know that."

"Brenda, we are not seeing the jury today. It's just a hearing."

"I know. I'm just so scared Jason, I don't want to go prison."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I'd never let that happen. I told you, we'd leave first. You trust me?"

She looked into his blue eyes. "More than anyone." She put her purse up under her arm, and straighten his tie. "You look so handsome...and innocent."

He smiled. "Thanks to you."

He was about to kiss her, when the doorbell rung.

Jason sighed. "Probably Sonny."

She stared in his eyes. "Probably."

He leaned down and kissed her anyway. "I think we should do something, after the hearing."

She nodded. "Ok."

The doorbell rung again.

He grabbed her hand. "We better go."

They head downstairs...

The hearing was really quick. They entered their pleas, and were given a court date, which was four months away.

Sonny and Carly came to the courthouse, so did Monica and Alan. Brenda was nervous, but Jason held her hand throughout the whole hearing.

After the hearing they headed back to the penthouse.

They have just made it home.

Brenda and Jason are sitting on the couch. She kicked off her shoes, and placed her feet in his lap. He started massaging them.

He pulled her feet up to his lips, and kissed them both.

She giggled. "You must really like me?"

"I do."

"Jason, I just want to let you know, the last couple of weeks have been great."

"I agree. No regrets?"

She smiled. "One."

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you kiss me sooner?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Me either."

*knock at the door*

Jason pulled her leg up, and kissed it. He got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. It was Sonny.

He came in and sat in one of the chairs. Jason remained standing.

Sonny is drinking a glass of wine. "I think today went fine. And you two really looked like a real married couple, if I just didn't know, I'd think you were in love."

Brenda looked briefly at Jason.

Sonny continued. "And that hand holding, was perfect."

Jason grinned. "Brenda's idea. She thought it would make us look innocent."

Sonny laughed. "I don't know about that, but it made the marriage look real."

Brenda shifted on the sofa. "I think we're going to have to show...even more affection towards each other."

Sonny was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jason, is going to have to kiss me."

Sonny leaned back. "That could help. I mean, it doesn't have to be too over the top, I know how you two feel about each other. But a quick kiss wouldn't hurt."

She looked up at Jason. "See, I told you it would help." Brenda stood up, and walked towards the stairs, stopping briefly in front of Jason. "I know how much you hate it, but if we have to, we have to." She smiled and winked at him.

He didn't say a word, his eyes followed her up the stairs.

Sonny stood up. "I know she gets on your nerves, but if it will make your marriage look real, I say do it." Sonny drunk the rest of his wine. "What are doing for the rest of the day?"

"I have no idea, I'll have to ask Brenda."

He laughed and left...

Brenda was laying across Jason's bed, when he walked into his room. He took off his jacket and removed his tie.

She sat up. "Did Sonny leave?"

He sat down. "Yeah."

"I think we should practice our kiss."

He laughed.

"I'm serious." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "How was that?"

He shook his head. "Too quick."

She leaned over and kissed him again, but a little bit longer. "How was that?"

"Still missing something."

"Well, you show me, what constitutes a good kiss?"

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her. She closed her eyes, and let his lips take over.

There were small explosions happening all over her body. Jason definitely new how to work his lips.

When he pulled away, her lips were burning for more. She slowly opened her eyes, and stuttered. "Um…was that better?"

He smiled. "You tell me."

"It was….ok."

He laughed, then kissed her again. "Let's change, I want to take you for a little ride."

She stood up. "Ok." And headed across the hall.

Brenda changed into a pair of jeans, a tank, and some boots. Jason was waiting when she got downstairs.

"Brenda, where is your shirt?"

"This is it."

"It's not summertime."

"I know. And I plan on wearing a jacket." She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a thin leather one.

Jason shook his head.

Brenda just looked at him. "What? It's cute."

"You are going to freeze."

She slipped it on. "No, I won't."

Jason walked over and zipped it up. "It's cold."

She smiled. "You take such good care of me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

He was still not happy with her choice of attire, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

After Jason put on his jacket, they left..

They passed Max in the hall. Brenda said hello, and they boarded the elevator. Once inside, Brenda grabbed Jason's hand.

Max had never seen them hold hands before. Maybe they were a real couple...

Jason and Brenda have made it down to the parking lot.

She was just about to walk over to Jason's truck, when he stopped her.

"Brenda, we aren't taking the truck."

"Are we taking my car?"

He shook his head. "My bike."

"Jason, I'm not getting on that."

"Don't tell me, you've never ridden a bike?"

"No, those things are dangerous!"

"They are no more dangerous, than anything else. Come on, you'll love it."

"Not if I get killed I won't."

Jason sighed. "You are not going to get killed."

"You don't know that."

Jason smiled. "Come on, you'll love it."

"Do you promise not to get in any accidents, and disfigure me?"

He laughed. "I can't promise, but I'll try."

"Jason, that does not make me feel at ease. Are you trying to convince me not to go?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You'll be fine."

He walked over to his truck, to retrieve the helmets.

"Is this part of your pimp game?"

He laughed. "What's a pimp game?"

"You know, a way to show off for the girls."

"No, I don't do that."

He walked back over, and put her helmet on. Then slid his on.

He hopped on the bike, and started it up. "Come on, get on!"

She covered her ears. "Is something wrong with it?!"

"Brenda, motorcycles are not supposed to be quiet! You know that!"

"It should be, If I'm getting on it!" Brenda took a deep breath. "Go slow Jason!"

"Don't I always?!"

She grinned. "Aren't you fresh?!" She climbed on back. And wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jason looked back. "Are you ready?!"

"No!"

He laughed and seconds later they were pulling out of the parking lot...

Carly moved away from the window. She turned and spotted Sonny walking down the stairs. He walked passed her. "I'm going across the hall, I need to talk to Jason."

"He just left."

Sonny stopped and looked at her. "How do you know? Did he stop by?"

"No, I saw him leave with that loud mouthed wife of his. On his motorcycle."

"His motorcycle? That's odd."

"Why is that odd?"

Sonny walked over to the bar. "I don't know, just have never known Jason to let anybody touch his bike."

Carly walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "She is his wife, as much as I hate admitting it. I'm even noticing a change in him."

"What kind of change?"

"I don't know. We use to be best friends, and we talked all the time. I can't remember the last time we really talked. He spends all his free time with her."

"Carly, they are fighting for their lives. No one understands that, but the two of them. That's why they are leaning on each other."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I must admit I thought their marriage was a hoax, but when they were in that court room today, something was there. Never seen Jason look at anybody like that." She kissed him. "Well, I'm going to head upstairs."

Sonny nodded.

She left.

He poured himself a shot, and downed it. He walked over to the window, and looked down at the parking lot. He didn't think Jason and Brenda had anything going on. He smiled to himself. (Hell, would freeze over first.)

Brenda held on tightly, as Jason guided the bike through traffic. She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. Jason knew how to handle that bike, and she found that out really quick.

They turned down a dirt road, and then down a wooded path.

Eventually they ended up at a lake. He parked the bike, got off, and helped her off. He took off her helmet, then removed his own.

Brenda looked around. "How in the world did you find this?"

"Just something I stumbled on."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Just something you stumbled on? Yeah right. Is this a mob hideout?"

He laughed. "No, it's not. I come here, when I need to get away."

"From what? Me?"

"There have been times."

She grinned. "That hurts." She turned and looked out into the water. "It is peaceful."

He felt the need to explain. "Brenda, it was when you first moved in, you were a handful. But lately you've been….dare I say…pleasant?"

She winked at him. "It's because I have a stress reliever."

He smiled.

Brenda continued to take in her surroundings. "Is this where you hide the bodies?"

"No."

"It better not be Jason. One murder wrap is more than enough." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"It's because you don't have any clothes on."

He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her. "Jason, don't you think it's odd, that we are standing here like this?"

"Not really."

She giggled. "I do. I can't believe it sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because we have always been at war. Maybe it was some underlying sexual tension or something?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe."

"You are...different from anyone I've ever dated." She turned and looked into his eyes. "Are we dating?"

"Brenda, I keep telling you, we are married."

"But not for real."

"I have the marriage certificate."

She laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean."

"Jason, if we beat these charges-."

Jason interrupted. "When...we beat those charges."

"Ok, when we beat those charges...are we still getting an annulment?"

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. What do you think?"

She turned and looked out at the lake. "I don't know."

"Brenda, let's just cross that bridge when we get to it."

She nodded. "So, what do we do in the mean time?"

"Continue to do what we've been doing."

She smiled. "Ok." She looked briefly at him, then out into the lake. "It's like I'm being introduced to a whole new Jason."

"There isn't anything new about me. I just have your attention now."

"Is that it?"

"That's it. Are you hungry?"

"Are you offering?"

He laughed. "Come on, you flirt…..."

After leaving, they stopped at a restaurant and had lunch.

Brenda is sipping on wine, Jason is drinking water.

She looked around. "This is really nice and cozy, and the food is to die for."

Jason nodded. "Everything does not always have to be expensive, to be good."

"I agree."

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's too bad I can't have a nice cold beer, to go with my food."

"You can have one, when we get home...safely."

He laughed.

His cell phone rung. He looked down at it. "It's Sonny, I'll make it quick." He answered. "Yeah."

Brenda could tell Jason was talking in codes. She really hated the mob. She never liked it, even when she was with Sonny. Did she really want to go there again?

Jason disconnected the call. "Sorry."

She didn't say anything, she just continued eating.

Jason noticed her mood had changed. "Are you ok?"

She lied. "Yes, just enjoying the food and atmosphere."

He knew she was lying. "Ok."

After they finished eating, they headed home...

They have just gotten back home.

As soon as Jason closed the door, he took off his jacket, and tossed it.

He then walked over, unzipped hers, and slid it down her arms.

Brenda looked up at him and smiled. "Let's do it."

He grinned and threw her jacket on top of his. "Do what?"

"It."

She took a step back, then pulled her tank over her head, and threw it on the sofa.

She then turned and started up the stairs.

While walking up the stairs, she unhooked her bra, and removed it.

Jason took off his shirt, and followed her.

As soon as he walked into her room, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips and tongues meet, in a quick and passionate exchange.

Jason moved down to her neck, while walking over to the bed.

He placed her on the bed, and moved down to her breasts, caressing, and kissing both.

She ran her fingers through his hair. And moaned his name. "Jaaason."

After spending a considerable amount of time on her breasts, he made his way down her body. Until eventually he stood up, and pulled off her jeans and underwear.

He sucked and licked on her feet, then moved up her leg. She moaned once he reached her center.

Brenda's head was spinning, and her body was exploding. Jason's tongue game was amazing. She clamped her thighs around his head, holding him there, and released her love into his mouth.

Jason looked up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She looked down. "I'm...sorry." She struggled to catch her breath. "Jason...where on earth did you learn that?"

"Trial and error. You don't like it?"

"I love it, as I'm sure you could tell. I want to reciprocate."

"Brenda, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I want to know if you taste as good as you look."

She sat up, and he moved to his feet.

She ran her hand down his chest, until it reached the button on his jeans. She unfastened it, and slid his jeans down his thighs. He kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of them.

She pulled him through his boxers, and moved her hand up and down his length.

"You're beautiful Jason."

He felt her tongue on him.

He groaned, from pain and pleasure. This was too much for him to handle. He'd always thought she was unattainable, and now here they are, opening up in ways, he never thought was possible.

"Jason! Are you trying to choke me?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Just stand still, one false move, and it is all over for my throat."

He laughed, and pulled her to her feet. "Enough of that. I want to look at this gorgeous face." He caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful. But I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"Not from you."

"I'm just one of many."

"No...you're not. You're Jason, and your opinion matters, it always has. Maybe because I know whatever you say, you actually mean."

He picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He then reached around and joined them. And they preceded to make love, in every corner of her room...

Brenda woke up, and saw Jason getting dressed. She noticed it was dark out.

She sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I have something I need to take care of."

"Like what?"

"It's just business."

Her eyes widen. "Is it dangerous?"

"Brenda, you know the answer to that."

"It's what Sonny wanted….when he called earlier?"

"You know I can't talk about that with you."

Jason put on his boots.

Brenda fell back on the pillow. "I don't want you to go."

Jason turned and looked at her. "Brenda, it's my job."

She looked at him. "I know. But what if something happens to you?"

"That's just the nature of the beast."

Brenda sighed. "I know. But..."

"But what?"

Brenda's heart was beating extremely fast. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please don't go."

"Brenda, it's my job."

"I understand Jason, but things are different now. If you leave, you are risking...a potential future...with me."

"Don't do that Brenda."

"Do what Jason?"

"Try and make me feel guilty."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"But you are." He stood up. "Look, I'll be back."

Brenda turned her back to him. Then she heard him leave...

About fifteen minutes later, Jason walked back into the room. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his jacket.

"What happened?"

He made his way back over to the bed. "I didn't go. I told Sonny I couldn't do it."

Her face lit up. "Really? Is that a problem?"

"No, we have other guys."

She started biting her nails. "Are you mad at me?"

He reached over, and took her fingers out of her mouth. "For what? Caring?"

She nodded. "Yes?"

"No. Just glad to know, you want a future with me."

She smiled. "I do."

He took off the rest of his clothes, and slid in next to her.

She snuggled up against him. "And you staying let's me know, you want one with me too." She looked up at him. "So, what does all this mean?"

He smiled. "It means we want a future with each other."

She laughed, then lifted her head, and they shared a kiss…..

It's the next day. Jason had a couple of things to do, so he left early.

He is just returning home.

He exited the elevator, and ran into Max.

"Hey."

Max nodded.

"Is Sonny around?"

"He's in your apt, talking to Mrs. Morgan."

"Really? How long?"

"About an hour."

Jason walked over to his apt, and opened the door.

Sonny was sitting on the sofa with Brenda.

Brenda smiled when she saw him. "Hello husband."

"Hey." He took off his jacket, and threw it on the desk.

Sonny stood up. "I came by to talk to you, but got an ear full from your fake wife." He turned and looked down at Brenda, then back at Jason. "And she made some valid points."

Jason had no idea what was going on. "About what?"

"About the business. I think you should focus your energies on getting the two of you off, everything else let me worry about."

"I'm fine with working."

"You can still do some things, but nothing too risky."

"I can multitask, I've been doing it."

"Look, you are up for some serious charges, you should focus on that. Look, it wasn't my idea, but Brenda has a point." Sonny downed the rest of his drink. "Well, I have to get going. I know you two are about to argue, and I don't want to stick around for it."

He walked passed Jason, but not before telling him to go easy on Brenda.

Jason didn't say anything, he just locked the door after Sonny left.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

She grabbed his hand. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

She turned towards him. "Yes, you are."

"I'm not mad."

"If you're mad Jason, just tell me."

"For the last time, I am not mad."

She smiled and moved to his lap. She looked into his eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok." He smiled. "It's just what you do."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

She stood up. "What would you like?"

"You're going to make me something?"

"Yep, anything you want."

He stood up.

She started walking towards the kitchen, but he grabbed and pulled her back.

He kissed her hard, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed. "Jason! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you upstairs. You didn't think you were going to get off that easy. You're going to be thoroughly punished."

"Yay me."

He laughed and quickly mounted the stairs…...


	8. Happy Valentine's Day

**It Happened in Vegas…..."Happy Valentine's Day"**

Brenda was awakened by kisses, being planted all over her face. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jason smiled. "Is it Valentine's Day?"

She pushed him. "You know it's Valentine's Day."

"How could I forget, you've been talking about it, for the last month."

"So what are we doing?"

"Nothing."

"Jason, you're not taking me anywhere?"

"Brenda, it's just another day."

She sat up. "Not for me. I want candy, flowers, and balloons. Am I not your Valentine?"

"You are my Valentine."

"Well, treat me like it."

"If you want flowers and candy, I'll buy flowers and candy."

She smiled. "I do."

"Done." Jason got out of bed, pulled her to her feet, then scooped her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the shower."

"Oooh, we've never taken a shower together."

"It's time we start."

She grinned. "Will you wash behind my ears?"

"Yep, and everywhere else."

"Oooh goody..."

After showering and eating breakfast together, Jason left. He had some business to take care of.

About an hour after he left, there was knock at the door. Brenda ran down the stairs and opened it.

It was Max. "Mrs. Morgan, there was a delivery for you."

He was holding a bouquet of roses. She smiled. "They are beautiful." Max handed them to her. "Thanks Max, and Happy Valentine's day. Wait here, I have something for you."

She placed the flowers on the table, and ran into the kitchen.

She returned, with a cupcake, and a small card.

He smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Morgan."

"You're welcome."

He closed the door.

Brenda walked over to the flowers.

She grabbed the card and read it. (Happy Valentine's Day, I love you.) There were Kangaroos in the background. She knew who they were from. "Jax."

Sonny walked out into the hall.

He spotted Max licking the icing off of a cupcake. "Let me guess, Brenda?"

Max smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't refuse."

He shook his head, and walked over to Jason's door.

Brenda picked up one of the roses. *doorbell* She put it back in the vase, and walked over to the door.

She answered it. "Hey, Sonny."

She turned, walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

Sonny closed the door and followed. "Happy Valentine's day."

She smiled. "Same to you." She jumped up. "I have a card for Michael and some candy. I started to bring it over, but your wife is not that fond of me."

Sonny laughed. "She likes you. She just doesn't know it."

She returned and placed the card and candy on the table. "No, she doesn't. And I don't even know why." She winked at him.

He laughed, and thanked her for the candy and card. "I'll make sure he gets them. He just dotes on everything you give him. Like every other male."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "That's not true, so where are you taking Carly for Valentine's?"

"We're having a nice dinner at home." He looked over at the flowers on the table. "Jax?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"I can't imagine Jason giving you flowers."

"Me either, but I have his black card, so I can buy them for him."

Sonny laughed. "You know Carly thinks you two are a real couple?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so keep doing what you're doing. If you can make a believer out of her, you make a believer out of anybody."

Brenda nodded.

*silence*

Sonny's eyes fell on the roses again. "You know...every time Valentine's Day comes around, I think about our time in the old apt."

She smiled and threw her hands up. "Unwrap me!" She laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking, wrapping myself up like that."

"Me either, but it's the best present I ever received."

"I wore my heart on my sleeve back then."

"You still do."

She shook her head. "No, not like I use to. But I was so young back then." She grinned. "Chasing after you, like a mad woman."

"I did my share of chasing too."

"It seems like we loved the chase."

Sonny nodded. "And we loved each other too."

She sighed. "Yeah, we did."

"Brenda, I never got a chance to tell you, how happy I was…when I found out you were alive. And if I had any inclination that you were alive and well, I would've came looking for you. You know that right?"

She nodded. "I know. But things worked out for the best, excluding the murder charges."

Sonny laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How is Jax handling everything?"

"Jax and I are not together. He ended things around Christmas. Not because he didn't love me, he didn't want to ruin the case for us."

Sonny nodded. "So you don't have a Valentine?"

"Yes, Jason is going to be my Valentine."

Sonny laughed. "That should be interesting."

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "You have no idea." She stood up. "Well, I have to go shopping. You know cards, candy, things Jason hates."

He stood up and laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

He walked over to the door, but turned before opening it. "I sometimes wonder what life for us would have been like, if I would have met you at that altar."

Brenda shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

"Yeah. Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

He opened the door and left...

After Sonny left, Brenda went to the mall. She ended up at the lingerie store. She was looking through the racks of bras, panties, and nighties, when she heard her name.

"Hello Brenda."

She turned and saw Carly standing there. She put her short blonde hair behind her ears. For some reason, she always treated Brenda, like they were competing for Sonny.

"Hello Carly."

"Is this little shopping trip for Jason?"

"No, Sonny."

Carly glared at her.

"I'm just kidding Carly. Of course it's for Jason, we are married you know."

"Don't remind me." Carly was not one for beating around the bush. She really wanted to know if this thing between Jason and Brenda was real. So she just asked. "Are you two really in love?"

"That's none of your business."

"He's my best friend, and I'm trying to look out for him."

"No, you're not. You are being nosy." Brenda looked down at the black bra, panty, and garter set Carly was holding. "For Sonny?"

"None of your business."

"Just for future reference, he doesn't like things that are too trashy, reminds him of the strip club."

"How do you know what he likes?"

Brenda grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just guessing."

"He's my husband, b*tch. I know what he likes." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Brenda laughed and continued looking through the racks of lingerie...

It's later on that evening. Brenda is sitting on the couch waiting on Jason.

She heard someone fumbling with the door, then it opened. "Jason, where have you been?"

"I had something I needed to do."

"Were you handing out flowers and candy, to your other women?"

"What? No. I'm married to you, I don't have other women."

"It didn't stop you from going to Kelly's, and lusting after that boring blonde girl."

"Brenda, that was before us. The only woman I'm lusting after, is a certain loud mouthed brunette, who spends all my money."

He walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "I have a surprise."

Her eyes lit up. "What?"

"We are going camping?"

The smile left her face. "What?"

"We are going camping."

"Are you serious? It's cold outside."

"I know, but we'll have a fire to keep us warm."

"When...are we doing that?"

"Tonight."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason, it's Valentine's Day, and you want me to spend it freezing, in the woods?"

"We'll have a tent. Everything has already been set up. I spent all day preparing."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Brenda looked away. "I've never been camping before."

He grabbed her face, and turned it back towards him. "There is a first time for everything."

She didn't want to refuse, especially since he spent all day working on it. "Ok, what...time...are we leaving?"

"Now, so go and pack."

"Pack what? We are sleeping outside. And please make sure and bring your gun."

He laughed. "Just pack some toiletries and a change of clothes."

"Ok."

She turned and headed up the stairs.

Jason noticed the flowers sitting on the table, he walked over and picked up the card…..

Brenda rolled her clothes up, and placed them inside her backpack. Along with her toothbrush, soap, lotion, and a couple of other items. Including the nightie she purchased earlier.

She didn't know what she was going to do with most of it, it's not like they were going to have running water.

After packing, she showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. "Maybe I'll like it."

Jason walked into her room. "Are you ready?"

"No, but we can leave."

He grinned. "You're going to need a thick coat, not that thin leather one."

"I have one in the closet."

He went into her closet, and grabbed the biggest and thickest coat he could find. He walked over and helped her into it.

He grabbed her backpack and they headed downstairs.

They are in Jason's truck.

Jason reached over and grabbed her hand. "I promise you're going to like it."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll love it. I wonder how long it will take, to find our dead bodies, because we are going to freeze to death."

He laughed. "No we're not."

"Where exactly is the camping site?"

"About an hour away."

She looked out of the window. "Nope, they'll never going to find us."

He grinned.

She yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. I might as well, because I won't be sleeping tonight." She crawled in the back seat.

Jason looked in the rear view system. "You'll be able to sleep."

"No, I won't. I've seen Friday thirteenth."

He laughed...

After Michael went to bed, Sonny and Carly sat down for their Valentine's Day dinner.

Sonny looked around. "You really outdid yourself."

There were candles all over the room, and the flowers he had given her, sat in the middle of the table.

Carly touch her chest. "It's nothing."

He laughed. "And the food is really good."

"I ordered it from your favorite restaurant."

Sonny was confused. "I've never had this."

"They made it especially for you."

"Really?" He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She opened the box. It was a diamond necklace. "Oh Sonny, I love it." She stood up and gave him a hard kiss.

He took the necklace out of her hand. She bent down in front of him, and he put it on.

She kissed him again, and returned to her seat.

She poured herself another glass of wine. "I have another surprise for you, and you're really going to love it." She reached over and ran her hand up his arm.

Sonny smiled. "Can't wait."

"I almost didn't get it, because I ran into that thing, Jason calls his wife."

"Who Brenda?"

Carly smiled. "Jason, has another wife?"

"I hope not. Where did you run into, Brenda? "

"The lingerie shop. She was buying something for tonight. I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

"Are you sure she was buying something?"

"Yes. I hate her, and I'll never understand what Jason sees in her. She had the nerve, to try and give me advice on what kind of lingerie you like. B*tch. Well, let's hurry up and eat, so we can get to dessert. I don't want to spend our dinner talking about Brenda."

Sonny found it difficult to swallow, after Carly told him about Brenda. Jason and Brenda? Maybe she was just buying something for herself? Brenda hates Jason. And he can't stand her. He was sure it was just Brenda, trying to get a rise out of Carly. And she was supposed to convince everyone, they were an item. That's what she was doing, he was sure of it.

"Are you ok?"

Sonny looked up at Carly. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were ok?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Just can't get over how good this is."

She smiled and they continued eating...

Brenda felt the truck stop, she sat up. Jason turned and looked at her. "We're here."

She looked out of the window. "Where is the tent?"

"Brenda, we're not going camping."

She looked around. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going in that house behind you."

She turned all the way around in the seat. There was a small house behind them. "Who's house is that?"

"It's mine."

"What do you use it for?"

"It's a safe house. And you're the first person, besides myself to come here."

"Who built it?"

"Brenda, is it important?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry I forgot everything is a secret in the mob."

"That has nothing to do with it, I just don't want to sit out here answering a million questions!"

She turned and looked at him. "Jason, don't scream at me."

He sighed. "Are you ready to go in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you hollered at me."

"Brenda, are you serious? How many times have we screamed at each other?"

"I don't care about before, but we haven't since..."

He finished her sentence. "Since we've been together?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology.

She moved to the front of the truck. He opened his door, and they exited. He grabbed their bags, and they walked up to the door. Jason unlocked it, and they went in.

Brenda's eyes widen and she whispered. "Jaaason."

She looked around. There were balloons everywhere, and just as many flowers. The room smelled like heaven.

She looked up at all the different kinds of balloons. "How did you get all of this up here?"

"It wasn't easy. But you wanted flowers, balloons, and..." He walked over and picked up a heart shaped box. Then walked back over to her. He opened it. "And candy."

She smiled, reached over, and grabbed a piece. She was about to bite into it, but instead she put it up to his lips, and he took a bite.

She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him.

"Now, that was some good chocolate." She grabbed his hand, and continued to take in the room. "Jason, Babe, I'm speechless. Thank you, so much." She kissed him again.

He kissed the top of her head. "Were you surprised?"

"Duh. Look at me, I look like a Eskimo. I really thought we were going camping." She kissed him again. "Thanks again."

"It was my pleasure. We have dinner in the kitchen. I just have to warm it up."

"I can do that."

She looked down at her clothes. "I just need to make myself….look…more...enticing first. I'm glad I decided to bring something, just in case."

"Brenda, I think you look fine."

"No, Jason I do not look fine." She looked up and started to read some of the balloons. (Be Mine. Happy Valentine's Day. You're Special.)

He started the fire in the fireplace, and headed into the kitchen.

She took off her coat. "Jason, I'll warm it up!"

"No, you might burn it up!"

She laughed, and continued reading the balloons. (He sure played it safe.) She grinned and headed to the bedroom.

There was one single balloon, floating above the bed. There was a box tied at the end. She walked over and picked it up.

She opened it. It was a beautiful Rolex watch. She flipped it over, there was an inscription on the back. It wasn't in English. It was in Chinese. She looked up and saw Jason standing in the doorway. "Jason, I love it. What does it say on the back?"

"What does the balloon say?"

She reached up and pulled it down, then looked over at him. "You love me?"

"More than anything or anyone." She looked away.

"Brenda, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. And if it's too soon..."

She looked back up at him, with tears in her eyes. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. And it's not too soon. I really didn't intend for this to happen. But Jason, I've fallen in love with you too."

He walked over and she stood up. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They embrace. "So, I guess this means, we are not just a fling?"

"No, Brenda, we're not. Didn't I tell you, I wanted a future with you?"

"Yes, but I had no idea it included love."

"It does, and everything that goes along with it."

"Jason, you realize we are doing everything backwards?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter how we get there, as long as we do."

She looked into his eyes. "Make love to me."

"Our food is going to get cold."

She smiled. "Oh well."

He placed her on the bed, and helped her out of her sweatshirt. And then two other shirts.

He laughed.

"I didn't want to catch a cold."

"I can't believe, you were going to go through with it?"

She slid her hand up under his shirt. "Of course I was going to go through with it. I love you. And I got you a special Valentine's Day gift too. But we have to pick it up in the morning."

Jason took off his shirt. "What is it?"

"A puppy."

"What?"

"A puppy."

"Brenda, I don't want a dog."

"I wanted one."

"So, you bought one for yourself, and called it my Valentines day gift?"

She laughed. He pushed her back on the bed, took off her shoes, and pulled her jeans off.

"I bought you a necklace too. I left it at home."

"Brenda, I don't wear necklaces."

"Its manly, I promise."

He made his way up her leg.

She looked down at him. "You're not going to wear it?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see it first."

"Jason, why don't you want a puppy?"

"Brenda, let's talk about that tomorrow."

She was just about to respond, when his mouth silenced her...

After making love and eating dinner, they took a bubble bath together.

They are in the middle of the tub. Her legs are wrapped around his waist.

"Jason, thanks for a beautiful evening. I was not expecting this."

"I wanted to do all of this at home, but with Sonny living across the hall, that just wasn't possible."

She stared into his blue eyes. "Do you care if he knows?"

"No, but I know you do."

"Yeah, I don't really know, how he'd feel about it. Not that I care, but I don't want to ruin your friendship with him. I honestly don't know why he should care, he's married, and we haven't been an item in years."

Jason nodded. "He'll care."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think he still loves you."

Brenda shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"He does. And if it were not for Carly, he'd be trying to get you back."

"I don't want Sonny." She smiled. "I want Jason."

"And he wants you."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Tell me you love me, I want to hear you say it."

"I love you, Brenda. Do you love me?"

"Sure do."

Jason leaned over and start kissing her neck. "Show me."

She reached underwater and joined them.

She then closed her eyes as his body invaded hers.

She heard Jason's voice. "Open your eyes, Brenda."

She opened them, and looked into his.

There was something insanely intense about that.

She leaned over and kissed him, as her body moved up and down on his…..

It's the next day. Brenda and Jason are just returning home, with puppy in hand.

They exit the elevator. Max is in his usual spot.

Brenda smiled. "Hello, Max."

"Hello Mrs. Morgan...Jason."

Jason nodded and they walked over to door, Jason unlocked it, and they went in.

Jason sat their bags on the desk. Brenda placed the puppy on the floor. He moved around the room.

"He's cute, isn't he Jason?"

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's a dog."

"No, it's a puppy."

He shrugged. "Same thing."

"It's not the same thing."

He walked over and grabbed her from behind. "Stop arguing with me." He nibbled on her neck, and she giggled.

At that moment the door swung open. "Hey-."

They turned...It was Sonny.

Brenda tried to move away, but Jason wrapped his arm around her waist, and held her right there..….


	9. with all of my heart

**It Happened in Vegas…"with all of my heart."**

Brenda tried to pull away from Jason, but he held her there.

Sonny closed the door. His eyes fell on Brenda, then Jason. There weren't too many things that stopped him in his tracks, but this was one of them. "Is there something you two...would like to share with me?"

Jason matched his intense gaze. "I think you already know."

Brenda remained silent, still being held in place by Jason.

Sonny walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. "How...long has this been going on?"

Jason released Brenda. She moved away from him. He looked briefly at her, then Sonny. "Not long."

Sonny leaned back. "Is this thing serious?"

Jason's blue eyes fell on Brenda. "I would say so."

Sonny questioned her. "Is it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He looked down, in attempt at hiding his emotions. "Why didn't either one of you, let me in on this?"

Brenda moved her hair behind her ears. "We were still trying to get use...to the idea ourselves. You're not mad are you?"

He looked up at her, and managed a smile. "Of course not. Why would I be mad? I'm shocked, but not mad."

Jason was totally caught of guard by that answer. He expected Sonny to be extremely upset. Either he really wasn't, or he was trying to hide it? He really couldn't tell. But regardless, he was not going to stop seeing Brenda.

Sonny grinned. "So, I guess you two, are married in every sense of the word?"

Brenda nodded. "I...guess so."

Sonny stood up. "Well, since you two really like each other, we should all have dinner sometime."

Brenda shot Jason a look. "Yeah...sure."

Jason shrugged. "That's fine."

Sonny walked over to the door, and opened it. "I'll talk to you later." He left.

As soon as the door closed, Brenda made her way back over to Jason.

"That went well."

Jason nodded. "Better than I thought it would."

She grabbed his hand. "I told you, he's married, why would he care?"

"I guess you were right. Why did you move away?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm him. You're his best friend, and I'm his ex fiancée."

"Brenda, we talked about this briefly, but you were drunk. I have to ask you, while you're sober. Do you still having feelings for Sonny?"

She stared into his eyes. "I'll always care about him. I will, I won't deny that. But I am not in love with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jason, I'm sure."

"What about Jax?"

She released his hand. She didn't know how to answer that.

Jason watched her closely. "Tell me the truth."

"It's different with Jax."

"Brenda, do you love him?"

She didn't want to lie, and he deserved the truth. "Yes, I still love Jax."

Jason sighed. "At least you were honest."

He was about to walk off, when he heard her speak.

"But not like I love you."

"Brenda, that's really hard for me to believe, given your history with Jax."

"Jason, we have history too. I knew you long before Sonny and Jax." She smiled. "Too bad you can't remember any of it."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Don't insult me." He started kissing her neck, she grinned.

"Stop...it...Jason."

He stopped.

She looked up at him. "I didn't really want you to stop."

"Brenda, where is the dog?"

Her eyes widen. She turned and started looking around. "I don't know."

Jason shook his head. "You really are a bad owner. I'll check the kitchen."

"Jason, don't say that. Now I'm feeling guilty."

"You should feel guilty." He left.

She bent down, and started looking up under the furniture. She stood up, and walked over by the pool table. But stopped, when she heard Jason call out to her.

"Oh, Brenda!"

She rushed into the kitchen. "What?"

He pointed. "That's what."

Brenda frowned. "Ewww..."

The puppy had defecated and it was smeared all over the floor.

Jason reached into a closet in the kitchen, and grabbed a bucket and a mop. "I'll clean the floor, you clean the dog."

"It's not a dog, Jason."

"Whatever, just clean it."

"I need gloves."

Jason opened the closet door, and retrieved a pair of latex gloves. He handed them to her.

She slid them on. "Do you use these, when you're moving the bodies?"

"I'm not answering that. Just get the dog."

Brenda bent down. "Scared I'll be forced to testify against you? Come here puppy."

"We're married, so no, I'm not concerned."

She picked up the puppy, stuck out her tongue, and walked out of the kitchen...

Brenda is upstairs in her bedroom.

The puppy is clean, and is exploring her room.

She looked up, and saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"What kind of dog is that?"

"Jason, it is a puppy, not a dog. And he's a Pomeranian."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. What do you think, we should call him?"

He shrugged. "It's your dog not mine."

"He is OUR puppy. OUR." She looked up at him and grinned. "And we're going to call him, Sniper, in honor of his daddy."

"Brenda, I am not his father, owner, or anything else. I didn't even want a dog."

"Jason, is this how you'd act, if I got pregnant?"

That got his attention. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She grinned. "No, I am not pregnant. Which reminds me, make sure you pull out, or we will be. But what if I was? Would you deny your child, because you didn't want it?"

"Brenda, you went and purchased that dog. A baby would be totally different. And the pull out method doesn't work."

"What if I went out and purchased a baby?"

Jason just stared at her. "What?"

She bit her lip. "Scratch that. There is something definitely wrong, with that statement."

"You think?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have done worse in your life, Mr. Murderer."

"I don't buy or murder babies."

"Oooh, you're so noble."

He laughed.

"Jason, do you even want children?"

He didn't hesitate in answering. "Yes."

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out another question. "With me?"

He questioned her. "Do you want them with me?"

She looked down at Sniper. Trying to think of something to say. She really didn't mean to ask that question.

Jason decided to answer first. "I want...everything with you." He waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he continued. "And what about you? Do you want kids with me?"

She look briefly at him, then back down at Sniper. "Jason, do you think we are moving too fast?"

He grinned. "We're married. No, I don't. And plus, we've known each other for a long time, as you reminded me earlier, a lot of it I don't even remember."

She walked over and looked out of the window. "Yeah, we have."

He joined her. "We can slow things down, if you'd like."

"I don't want to slow anything down. I like us. We compliment each other. I just didn't want you to feel rushed."

"We're married." He leaned down and kissed her. At that moment his cell phone rung. He broke the kiss, and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. He looked down at it. "It's Sonny. I'll be back."

He left.

Brenda started playing with Sniper.

A couple of minutes later, Jason returned.

Brenda continued to play with Sniper.

Jason watched her, waiting for her to say something. "You don't want to know what he wanted?"

"Not really. I figured you were talking about those, secret coffee deliveries."

He laughed. "No. He invited us to dinner."

She stopped and looked up at him. "So soon? Like in a double date?"

"I guess so."

She sighed. "With Carly?"

"Brenda, she is his wife."

"Is Michael coming?"

"No."

She picked up Sniper, and sat down on the sofa. "I really wish he was. He is way more interesting than his mother."

"Brenda, if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"I just don't feel like dealing with Carly. You know, she is under the impression, that we are in some kind of battle for Sonny."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jason, she acts like it. I don't even understand her paranoia."

"That's just Carly."

"Well, she's getting on my nerves! And Sonny, is definitely not laying the pipe, because if he was, she'd be a whole lot happier."

Jason grinned. "Laying the pipe?"

"I'm sorry fu-"

"Brenda!"

"What?"

"Ladies, don't talk like that."

"I never claimed to be one of those."

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Do you want to go or not?"

"I don't really want to go, but I feel like this is Sonny's way, of letting us know he accepts us. So, I'll go. BUT we are not riding in the same car."

"I don't care if he accepts us."

"I know, but it's a nice gesture. So, I'll go."

He nodded. "Ok."

"What time are we supposed to meet them?"

"Six."

She smiled. "That leaves six hours."

Jason was a little confused. "For what?"

"For little big Jason."

He grinned. "For what?"

"You know, your baby arm."

He laughed. "I have to go and empty my baby arm." He stood up, and was on his way out, when she stopped him.

"Jason, why don't you ever use my bathroom?"

"I can't take all those fruity smells."

She rolled her eyes. "Liar."

He left.

Brenda got up, and put Sniper in the bathroom. She rubbed his head. "In honor of you, Mommy is going to do the doggy style. So be very quiet, so daddy can concentrate." She closed the door, then got undressed.

Jason walked back into Brenda's room. He stopped. "Whoa."

Brenda was lying face down on the bed, with her derriere pointing Northward. Naked.

"Come on, Jason. Let's play now you see it, now you don't."

He laughed and started getting undressed. "Brenda, what if it had been someone else?"

"Like who? The ghost of Christmas past?"

"Ha ha."

Jason walked behind her.

"Jason, will you hurry u-. Mmmm..."

And hurry he did. She grabbed a hold of the sheet, and ripped it off the bed, as she felt his thickness, slide into her...

Brenda fluffed her curls, and applied her lipstick.

She decided on, a strapless red dress. It was fitted and stopped mid thigh. She slipped on a pair of black high heels. They had a red bottom, so they looked great with her dress. She spritzed herself with perfume, and headed down the stairs.

There was no sign of Jason, when she got downstairs. She was just about to go into the kitchen, when she heard his voice.

"You look...good."

She turned. "Thanks. And you look...so incredibly handsome."

Jason had on a black suit with a white shirt, and no tie.

He smiled. "It's all my wife's doing."

She giggled. "You're wife? I remember when you hated saying that." She ran her hand down his shirt. "I really wish it was just us...going tonight."

He kissed her hand. "Me too. Brenda, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do you want kids with me?"

*knock at the door*

He didn't budge. "I'll answer it, once you answer me."

"Jason, I know you'd be a great father, that's not the issue. I've noticed how great you are with Michael. But who knows where we'll be in five years?"

Jason looked her squarely in the eyes. "Together."

"You don't think it was too soon, to bring up kids?"

"Maybe, but at least we'll know where we stand."

She smiled. "Well, since you put it like that. Yes, I could see us having it all together."

*knock at the door*

Jason kissed her, and walked over to answer it.

It was Sonny, and he insisted they ride in the same car. Carly was more upset about it than Brenda.

Brenda decided that it would be fun torturing her. So, she went along with it.

Sonny is driving, and Carly is in the passenger seat. Jason and Brenda are sitting in the back.

They make the ride in silence. There was a lot of tension in the car. Sonny seemed uncomfortable. Carly was angry. But Brenda and Jason, just focused on each other.

Sonny looked in the rearview mirror a couple of times. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before. They didn't fight nearly as much as they use to. Carly had seen, what he didn't want to see. And he was trying to put on a brave face, but it was bugging the hell out of him. Did she actually love Jason?

They finally made it to the restaurant. And from the moment they walked in, they were treated like royalty. Brenda had forgotten how everyone treated Sonny, and even Jason for that matter.

She rarely saw it with Jason, because he didn't really hang out in places like this. He acted as normal as possible.

As soon as they sat down, a bottle of expensive champagne was placed on their table.

The waiter quickly filled their glasses. Jason stopped him, and asked for a beer.

For some reason that made Brenda smile. She loved her down to earth hitman.

After the waiter returned with Jason's beer, Sonny made a toast.

"To a good night."

They all touched glasses, and sipped their drinks.

The restaurant had a live band, and a very lively atmosphere.

Brenda looked out onto the dancefloor, then at Jason. "We are dancing later."

"Brenda, I don't dance."

"You're not going to dance with me?"

"I don't dance."

"Jason, you'll murder anything that moves, except babies, but you won't dance?" She stared into his blue eyes. "Babe, come on. At least think about it."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

She leaned over and kissed his nose. "Thanks. Are you thinking?"

He laughed. "Yes."

Carly and Sonny witnessed the whole exchange. Carly looked over at Sonny. She knew him very well, he was struggling with something. It couldn't possibly be Brenda and Jason, they've been married for awhile now.

She bumped him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...you just don't look ok."

"I'm fine."

Brenda looked across the table at Carly. She decided to break the ice. "Carly, we have a new puppy, I would love for Michael to come over and meet him."

She nodded. "I'm sure he'd like that." She grabbed Sonny's hand, as if she was marking her territory.

Brenda wanted to scream. (What is wrong, with this skinny blonde haired b*tch?! I do not want her husband!)

At that moment their food was brought out.

Brenda sighed. "Halleluiah."

Carly and Brenda, had almost finished off the whole bottle of champagne. The conversation, or lack there of, had something to do with it. Sonny wasn't talking much, neither was Jason. Carly didn't know what was wrong with Sonny, but Jason had an idea.

Jason's phone rung, he answered. It must have been important, because he and Sonny got up, and walked off.

Brenda's eyes followed them. "I guess their talking about those coffee shipments."

Carly didn't respond.

Brenda had enough of her. "Carly, I don't understand why you have a problem with me? Yes, I use to date Sonny. And no, I do not still want him. I am not in love with him, and haven't been for years. I really wish you'd stop treating me, like we are in some sort of a competition. Trust me, we are not."

Carly looked at Brenda and rolled her eyes.

Brenda threw her hand up. "Whatever, I tried. You're just a crazy paranoid b*tch." She turned her attention to the dancefloor. And seconds later she heard Carly speak.

"Am I supposed to believe, you are in love with Jason?"

Brenda looked at her, and without hesitating she replied. "Yes, because it's a fact."

Carly took a sip of champagne. "How did that happen? I always thought you two hated each other."

Brenda smiled. "Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy gets amnesia, boy hates girl, girl puts a voodoo spell on boy. And viola! We are in love."

Carly couldn't help it, she laughed.

Brenda poured the rest of the contents, of the bottle into her glass. "Seriously, neither one of us expected it to happen. But it did."

"I honestly thought your marriage was fake."

"It was, but it isn't now."

Carly's eyes widen. "I knew it. But why are you telling me this now?"

Brenda shrugged. "Does it matter? Because it isn't now." She looked over at Jason. He was standing over by the bar. "I love Jason. And it's getting deeper by the minute. Doesn't matter what it was before."

Carly stared at her for a moment. "I actually believe you."

Brenda looked back over at her. "I didn't say it for your benefit."

"I know. Do you plan on staying married?"

Her eyes fell back on Jason. "I don't know."

Brenda was really feeling the affects of the alcohol. She leaned across the table. "I had no idea he had a baby arm."

Carly was confused. "A what?"

"You know a monster penis."

Carly almost choked. She grinned. "I did."

Brenda leaned back. "I forgot you two slept together. One of the reasons, I use to hate you. Robin loved him."

"Aren't you her best friend?"

Brenda crossed her legs. "Never mind."

Carly continued. "I don't even remember much about it. We were wasted. And that happened years ago."

Brenda giggled. "You remembered his monster penis?"

Carly laughed.

At that moment, Jason turned his attention towards Brenda. He said something to Sonny, and they made their way back over to the table.

They both took their seats.

Sonny looked across the table at Jason. "Should we tell her?"

Jason looked at Brenda. "I don't know."

Brenda looked at them both, then Carly, and back at Jason. "Tell me what?"

"There may have been a break in our case, at least that's what some sources are saying at the police station."

Her eyes widen. "What kind of break?"

Sonny leaned back. "We can't say, not yet, because it really sounds preposterous."

Brenda grabbed Jason's hand. "Babe, I don't care how crazy it is, I hope it's true."

He kissed her forehead. "Me too."

Sonny looked away.

At that moment the waiter walked up. "Another bottle?"

Sensing they were drunk, Sonny waived him off. "Their done, just water."

Carly ran her fingers up the nape of his neck. "Let's dance." He stood up, and she followed. They headed to the dancefloor.

Brenda could barely contain her excitement. "Jason, could this really be over?"

"Yeah, according to our source."

She threw her arms around his neck. "I hope so. I'm sick of living like a prisoner."

He laughed. "Brenda, stop being dramatic. You go wherever you want to go."

"In Port Charles. But if the charges are dropped, I want to go somewhere exotic...with you."

"Ok."

She released his neck. "Jason, what if we realize, we don't really care for each other? And this was all because of what, we were going through?"

He looked her in the eyes. "That won't happen. And this isn't my first time facing charges."

She smiled. "I forgot you're a career criminal."

He drunk the rest of his beer. He stood up and reached for her hand.

She was confused. "Where are we going?"

"I've thought about it...let's dance."

She jumped up and they headed to the dancefloor.

As soon as they hit the floor, he pressed his body against hers, and they swayed back and forth.

Brenda looked up at him. "Jason, we need a song."

"What?"

"Our song, we need a song. All couples have them. I'll have to find one for us."

Jason smiled. "You do that." She was always coming up with something. There was never a dull moment.

"I love Jason."

Jason was lost in his own thoughts, so he didn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"I said...I love Jason."

He smiled. "And I love Brenda. You and that big mouth."

"You also love my big as-."

He planted a kiss on her lips, shutting her up.

Sonny witnessed it all.

Skye walked in with a date, and her eyes instantly fell on Jason and Brenda...

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She sat up and looked around for Jason.

She fell back on the pillow, then saw him walking out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed.

She smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"Oooh, I must have really laid it on you."

He leaned down. "Last night was good."

She shook her head. "No, it was great. Hurry back so we can do it again."

He kissed her. "I will." Then he left.

Brenda grabbed the remote, and turned on the television.

She decided to watch the news. But first she had to empty her bladder.

She is inside Jason's bathroom.

She looked around. "This bathroom is always so damn neat. Nothing is ever out of place."

He didn't use her bathroom, because it was junky, not because of the fruity smells. He was not fooling her.

After using the bathroom, she walked out into the bedroom. Her eyes fell on the TV. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "Last night at approximately eleven o'clock, Alexis Davis confessed to the murder of Luis Alcazar."

Brenda covered her mouth. "What?! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my freaking God!"

At that moment she heard the doorbell. She threw on one of Jason's t-shirts, and a pair of his boxers.

Before heading downstairs, she stopped by her room, to grab Sniper.

As soon as she got downstairs, she looked out the peephole.

It was Sonny.

She opened the door. "Sonny! Did you see the news?!"

He smiled. "Yes, what are you holding?"

She looked down. "It's Sniper, our dog. Isn't he cute?"

"He's nice."

She grinned. "Why can't you say he's cute?"

"Men don't say things like that."

She rolled her eyes. "He needs to be taken outside." She looked over his shoulder. "Max, will you take him, please?!

"Yes, Maam."

Brenda handed the puppy to Max.

Max smiled. "He is cute."

Brenda grinned. "That's why I like you Max, you are confident in your sexuality."

"I like you too, Mrs. Morgan." He boarded the elevator.

Brenda and Sonny went into the apt...

Jason was at Kelly's picking up breakfast.

He ran into Courtney.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him walk in. She asked another waitress, to take care of her tables, and rushed over to greet him.

"Jason, How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?

She smiled. "Fine. Um...Would you like to sit down and talk for awhile?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I just came to pick up some breakfast for Brenda."

The smile left her face. "Oh."

There was a TV in Kelly's, they both turned their attention to it, when they heard the words, breaking news. "Alexis Davis has confessed to killing Luis Alcazar."

Courtney touched Jason's arm. "Jason, that's great."

"Yeah...it is. Look, I have to get back to the penthouse. May I have two coffees, and a couple of bagels?"

Courtney nodded, and rushed around the counter...

"Sonny, I can't believe this is finally over! I can't wait till Jason get's back!"

"Where is Jason?"

"He went to get breakfast." Brenda walked over to the sofa and plopped down.

Sonny sat down in one of the chairs. "I had no idea that Alexis had any involvement in this. We heard about it last night, but neither one of us really believed it. But damn, it was the truth."

"I wonder why she did it?"

Sonny shrugged. "Who knows? At least you and Jason are in the clear. So, what now?"

Brenda was little confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two going to stay married?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to talk about it."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "Brenda, I have to be honest with you. It is really hard watching you two together."

She was not expecting him to say, anything like that. "Sonny, we haven't been together in years."

He looked over at her. His eyes peering into hers. "I know, but sometimes I feel like...things were left unfinished."

"No, you left me at the altar, and that finished it."

"All I wanted was to keep you safe. I had no idea, that would be the death of us."

She sighed. "I think things worked out for the best. I didn't see it at the time, but look you have a beautiful family. And Carly loves you so much."

"And I love her. But-."

Brenda interrupted. "We were each other's first loves. So, we will always care for each other. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want you saying anything you might regret. Carly supports you, and your lifestyle. I never did. You are with the right person."

"Do you support Jason's lifestyle?"

Brenda shook her head. "No, and he knows that. And that's something we'll have to deal with."

He nodded. "Do you love him, Brenda?"

She didn't say anything at first.

Sonny needed to know. "Be honest, I can take it."

"I do Sonny, with all of my heart."

It felt like a knife went through his heart. But he was married, and she was free to see whoever she wanted to. But he would always love her. "Well, I wish you all the best."

She smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."

They heard keys rattling, and then the door opened. It was Jason. Brenda sprung to her feet, ran over, and jumped on him.

"Brenda, I have coffee! Let me put it down first!" He walked over to the desk, with her hanging on his neck. He placed the cups and the bags down. She kissed him all over his face.

"Babe, can you believe it! We are free! I am not going to prison, and you don't have to either. We can keep our virginities, and I don't have to wear that horrible black and white jumpsuit-"

"Ok, ok, ok." He laughed.

Sonny stood up. "I'm happy…..really happy."

He walked up to Jason, and they slap hands.

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

Sonny walked over to the door. "Celebrate, you two deserve it."

Brenda smiled. "See you later."

He looked at her briefly and left.

As soon as the door closed, Jason grabbed and kissed her hard. She smiled "What are you going to do, with the rest of your life Mr. Morgan?"

He stared into her brown eyes. "I don't know, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "But I think we should go upstairs...right now, and talk about it…but not till after, you try to break my back."

He laughed and headed up the stairs…..

It's the next night, Jason is in the kitchen, and Brenda is sitting on the sofa holding Sniper.

She was on the computer, trying to decide, where her and Jason should go, on their little vacation.

The doorbell rung.

She sat Sniper down on the floor, and walked over to answer it.

She didn't bother looking out of the peephole, if it was someone who wasn't suppose to be there, Max would have stopped them.

She opened the door. Her mouth fell open. "Jax."

"Brenda, I came as soon as I heard. It's all over Sweetheart." He picked her up, and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

He sat her down on her feet and kissed her.

At that moment Jason walked out of the kitchen…


	10. Celebrate

**It happened in Vegas…..."Celebrate"**

Brenda pulled away. "Jax, I had no idea you were in Port Charles?'

"I just got here. As soon as I landed I came right over."

"How did you know...the charges had been dropped?"

"I've been keeping up with your case. And as soon as I heard, I flew out." He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I've missed you."

*glass breaking*

Brenda jumped and turned.

They saw Jason standing there.

She looked down. His beer bottle was lying, shattered on the floor.

She wondered, how long he'd been standing there?

Jax nodded. "Hey, Jason."

Jason looked briefly at him. "Jax."

Brenda moved away from Jax. She locked eyes with Jason. "I'll help you clean that up."

Jax laughed. "Are you two working as a team now?"

Brenda smiled. "Sometimes."

She was just about go over and help Jason, but he waived her off. "I'll get it. Just get the puppy."

She walked over, and picked up Sniper.

Jax closed the door and walked into the apt. "Brenda, when did you get that little fellow?"

"Not that long ago."

Jax chuckled. "Were you that lonely?"

She looked briefly at Jason. "No, not really." She could tell he was pissed. He wouldn't even look at her.

After mopping up the beer, and leaving briefly to throw away the glass, Jason returned.

He sat down in one of the chairs.

Jax was sitting next to Brenda, on the sofa. He had his arm wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you."

Her eyes fell on Jason. She had never seen him look...so angry.

She felt, for the first time, she was being introduced, to Jason...the hitman.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard Jax's voice.

"So, Brenda, how soon can we get you out of here?"

She looked up at Jax. "Out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Jason, is anxious for you to move." He looked around. "Although the place looks drastically different. It actually looks and feels like a home."

Brenda's eyes fell back on Jason. "Because it has been my home."

"I'm just happy, you and Jason are out of this mess. And as soon as we can get this marriage annulled, I plan on making you my wife."

Brenda was really getting nervous, because Jason looked like he was about to jump out of that chair, and beat Jax's a**.

She shifted. "Um...that might take some time."

Jax cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. "No, it won't. I have the best lawyers money can buy, they can make anything happen fast. Brenda, I've waited too long for you. You have no idea, how many times, I wanted to come back. But I knew it wasn't the best thing for you. And if it isn't the best thing for you, it isn't the best thing for me." He looked at his watch. "I could stay here all night, and just hold you. Well not here, in front of Jason, but somewhere else. But I need to leave. I...have to go and check on Alexis, and see if there is anything I can do. You don't mind do you? She is my friend."

Brenda nodded. "I understand, go."

"Are you upset with her...for not telling the truth?"

She looked over at Jason, then at Jax. "I think we are just happy, she did tell the truth."

Jax nodded. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I promise I want be long."

He picked her up, and kissed her. "I missed you so much. I'll be back."

She nodded.

He put her down. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked over to the door. He opened it. "I promise, I'll be back, as soon as I can." He kissed her again.

Brenda really was glad he was leaving, because Jason looked as if, he was about to commit his next murder.

She forced a smile. "Take all the time you need."

He nodded. "Ok."

She watched until he boarded the elevator.

She closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, she heard Jason's voice. "Are you going to tell him?"

She stood frozen by door. "I don't know how, Jason. I don't want to hurt him."

He sat up. "So, do you plan on staying with him? If you do, just tell me now."

"You know...I want to be with you."

"Yeah, but you did say you loved him."

She nodded. "Yes, and I also said, not like I love you."

"Would you like me to tell him?"

"No, Jason."

Jason sighed. "Brenda, I'm not going to sit by, and just watch him kiss you. That is not going to work."

"I don't expect you to."

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He just got back in town. He came all the way from Australia, Jason."

"Brenda, I don't care! You need to tell him! He wants to be alone with you! Alone! And I know you know what that means!"

"I know. I just don't want to break his heart. Jax, has always been there for me."

"It's sounding more and more, like you want to be with him."

She walked over to him, and kneeled down. "No, Jason. It's you, only you."

Jason was not moved by that statement. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Maybe, I will tell him, I'm sick?"

"Brenda, maybe you should tell him the truth?"

"I will, I just don't know how."

"You just say...Jax, it's over."

She stood up. "It's not that easy, Jason. You don't understand."

He stood up. "I think I do." He shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"Jason, where are you going?!"

The door opened and then it slammed.

He was gone.

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. Sniper nudged her leg. She picked him up. She knew Jason was right, she had to tell Jax. But she didn't want to hurt him. It seemed she was always hurting him. Jason just didn't understand. It had nothing to do with how she felt about him. She just didn't want to disappoint Jax...again.

About an hour later, Jason returned. She was sitting on the sofa, when he walked in.

He didn't say anything, he just went straight into the kitchen.

She got up and followed him.

She stood in the doorway. "You're not going to talk to me?"

He looked briefly at her. "Have you told, Jax?"

"I haven't seen him, since he left."

"Well, call and tell him."

"Jason, you are really being unfair."

"Brenda, I don't care about Jax! You need to tell him! And if you don't want this...US! Just let me know!"

Jason had screamed at her before, but this time was different. He was really angry.

He reached into the refrigerator, and pulled out a beer. He popped it open and drunk some.

They heard Brenda's cell phone ringing.

They locked eyes for a moment, then she turned, and went back into the livingroom.

She picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Brenda, I tried to see Alexis, but I couldn't. So, I'm on my way back to the penthouse. I don't want to stay there, let's go to my place, so we can be alone."

Brenda just couldn't bring herself to tell Jax, not right now. Jason would just have to understand.

"Um...Ok, Jax. Just call me when you get here."

"I'll come up."

"No, just call. I'll come down."

She disconnected the call.

"So, you are going with him?"

She turned and saw Jason standing there, looking at her.

"Jason, I'm going to tell him. Just not tonight."

"You plan on sleeping with him?"

"No, Jason. I'll tell him, it's that time of the month."

"But that won't stop him from kissing you?"

"Jason-"

He held up his hand. "Just shut up Brenda."

He walked passed her, and went up the upstairs. Seconds later she heard his door slam.

She had a couple firsts that night. The anger in his eyes, and now the hurt. She had to tell Jax, or she was going to lose Jason...

Jason ended up leaving, before she left.

She didn't know where he went, he just left, without saying a word...

Brenda is across town at Jax's place, sitting on the sofa.

He was in the kitchen.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She was worried about him, wondering if he was ok. And what he could possibly be thinking.

She thought about calling, but decided against it.

Jax returned, with two glasses of champagne. He handed one to her, and sat down. "I still can't believe, I'm sitting here next to you."

Brenda smiled. "Me either."

"You have no idea, how much I missed you."

He pulled her closer.

Sniper was on the floor, sitting close to her feet.

Jax looked down at him. "What's his name?"

"Sniper."

Jax laughed. "You named him after Jason? He must have really loved that?"

"No, not really."

"You didn't torture him too much, did you?"

"No. We got along, for the most part."

Jax spotted the ring on her finger. He grabbed her hand. "Wow, this is really nice. How in the world, did you talk Jason into buying this?"

She couldn't tell him, it was all Jason's idea. "It was difficult."

*doorbell*

Jax jumped up. "That must be our food."

She sat her glass on the coffee table.

She look down at the ring on her left hand. Remembering the day she received it. He must have loved her then.

She reached down, and picked up Sniper.

Jax opened the door. "Jason...what are you doing here?"

Brenda looked up.

"I came to get, Brenda."

Jax was confused. "The charges have been dropped. There is no need for her, to stay with you anymore."

Jason was not interested in anything he had to say. His eyes fell on Brenda. "Come on."

She stood up. "Jason, what are you doing?!"

He glared at her. "Did you honestly think, I was going to let you stay here?"

"I told you, I was going to handle everything."

Jason walked passed Jax. He spotted her jacket and purse. He grabbed them. "Let's go."

There was a table by the door, Jax sat his glass down, and quickly moved in front of Brenda. "Listen Jason, I cooperated, when the two of you were up for charges, but that is not the case now. Leave her alone, and get out!"

"Jax, move. Brenda, let's go."

Brenda stepped back. "No, Jason. You should leave. I told you...just please let me handle this."

Jax turned and looked at her. "Handle what?"

Jason didn't have time for this. "Brenda, come on." He reached around Jax, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over.

Jax pushed him. "Don't touch her."

Jason drew back and punched Jax in the face.

The force of the punch, sent him flying across the coffee table.

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jason, what did you do?! What is wrong with you?!"

He pulled her out of the door.

She tried to get away, but Jason was just too strong, and plus she was still holding Sniper.

"Jason, let me go!"

Max helped him put her into the car.

As soon as she was in, Jason slid in beside her.

She turned to him. "What is the matter with you?! I can't believe you just hit, Jax?!"

Jason stared straight ahead. "He hit me first."

"He hit you first?! Are you in kindergarten now?! And he didn't hit you, he just pushed you! I told you, I was going to tell him! And I was not, going to have sex with him!"

"Brenda, I don't care. I didn't want him, touching you at all! And you should have told him, when he first arrived!"

"He had just come from Australia?! Australia, Jason?!"

"Good, maybe he'll go back."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you just did this."

"Believe it."

She looked out of the window. She noticed, that they were heading, in the opposite direction of the penthouse. "Where are we going?"

Jason didn't say anything.

"Jason! Where are we going?!"

"Brenda, just shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! You kidnapper!" She turned in her seat, and looked out the back window. "Are we going to the safe house?!"

Jason didn't answer.

"Jason, answer me! I have a right to know, where you're taking me!"

He still didn't answer.

He was obviously not going to tell her, so she just stopped asking.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the airport. The gate opened and they drove in.

"The airport? Where are we going?"

"On our vacation, just like we planned."

"Jason, I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"What about Sniper?"

"Max, will take him to the Quartermaine's."

"What about...Jax?"

"Brenda, do you love me?"

"Jason, don't ask me that. Not right now."

They pulled up to a private jet.

Jason continued. "Either you do or you don't?"

"Of course I do. But-

"Well, you're going to get out of this car, and get on that plane with your husband."

"Jason, you don't understand. I can't. I love you, I do. But I just can't leave. Jax does not deserve this."

The door opened, and Jason got out of the limo. "Take the puppy to the Quartermaine's."

She heard Max reply. "Ok."

Brenda exited the car, leaving Sniper on the back seat. "Jason, I'm not going."

The trunk had been opened, and she watched as another guy, carried a couple of bags onto the plane.

Jason picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jason! Put me down!"

He looked at Max. "Don't let anything, happen to that puppy."

"I won't." Max smiled at Brenda. "Goodbye, Mrs. Morgan."

"Help me, Max! He's kidnapping me!"

Max just smiled and waived.

Jason mounted the stairs of the plane.

Brenda pounded her fist against his back. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Yep."

He took her on the plane, and walked straight to the bedroom. He closed the door, and dropped her on the bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed a number. "We're ready."

Brenda jumped up and ran over to the door. Jason grabbed and pulled her back.

"Jason, are you seriously holding me against my will?!"

"Yep."

"I'm begging...please don't do this. Let me talk to Jax first."

"You had your opportunity to tell him, you didn't. By the time we get back, he'll know."

"Jason, how could you be so mean?"

The plane started moving.

"Brenda, I'm not being mean."

"You are making me go, when I don't want to. Nothing was going to happen between me and Jax. Nothing. You just needed to trust me."

I trust you, I just didn't trust him. And I didn't want him touching you, Brenda. Don't you get that?"

"I just wanted to wait a little while, before telling him. I mean, he just got off the plane from Australia."

"Brenda, I told you…I don't care."

She realized there wasn't anything she could do at this point. She walked over and sat down on the bed.

Jason looked down at her. "How long are you going to stay angry?"

"I haven't decided. And what am I supposed to do about clothes?"

"I packed you some things."

"Packed me what?"

"Some underwear, jeans, tanks, shorts, and I took everything off the counter. We'll buy what you don't have."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Jason, any other time, I would have really been excited, but being kidnapped has ruined it for me."

He took off his jacket, and threw it on a chair. "I didn't kidnap you."

"What do you call it?! You punched Jax, and forced me to leave. He is probably talking to the police as we speak."

"You're my wife, or have you forgotten?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"No one is going to pay any attention to Jax."

Brenda looked around the room. "I hope not, because you don't need anymore charges. How long is this flight?"

"About Twenty four hours."

She continued to question him. "Where are we going?"

"To an exotic place. That's what you wanted."

She nodded. "Yeah, but not like this."

"You, left me no choice." He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Jason, you should have trusted me."

"Brenda, if you don't want us, just say so. We can turn around."

She stared into his eyes. "You know I do."

"Well, act like it." He stood up, and pulled her up with him. "If you thought, I was going to let you spend the night with Jax, something is terribly wrong with you." He didn't give her time to respond, his lips were on hers.

He reached down, and started releasing the buttons on her shirt. She pulled away.

"Jason, I don't want to make love. I'm still mad at you."

"Be mad, but we are making love."

"So, in addition to kidnapping and murder, you are now raping too?"

Jason laughed, and removed his shirt.

He pushed her back onto the bed. He then leaned down, and started removing her boots.

Brenda looked down at him. "Jason, I'm not in the mood!"

"I'll get you in the mood." He reached up, unfastened her jeans, and unceremoniously pulled them down her legs.

"Jason, I don't want to have sex. No means no!"

He pulled her underwear off, ignoring her. He pushed her legs back.

"Jason, didn't I say n-." She bit her lip and leaned back. "Oh my..."

Jax exited the elevator, and rushed over to the door, pounding on it. "Jason! Open this door! Brenda! Jason!"

Sonny was sitting on his sofa, when he heard the banging. He got up, walked over, and opened the door. "Jax! What are you doing?"

Jax turned. "Where is that idiot?"

"I don't know any idiots."

"That idiot named, Jason...where is he?"

Sonny shrugged. "With his wife."

"Brenda, is not his wife. The charges have been dropped."

"True. But she is still his wife."

"Sonny, we both know that marriage is fake."

"I don't know anything."

"Where did he take her?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. Look Candy boy, stop beating on that door, or I'll have to call the police." He smiled and went back into his apt, slamming the door.

Jax look briefly at Jason's door.

They were not inside, he didn't see Jason as the type to hide. If he was here, he would have opened the door.

He looked over at Sonny's door. This had his name written all over it. Jason only did what he told him to do.

He punched the button on the elevator. It opened and he got on. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "I need to report a person missing..."

"Jaaason."

Brenda dug her nails into his back, as his body continued to move deep within her, stretching her, filling her.

Brenda struggled to talk. "Jason...are...you...trying...to kill me?"

He kissed her, then slid a tongue down to her neck, while his hips kept up their relentless pace.

Her moans grew louder, and then she reached the heights of her pleasure for the fourth time. To say she was exhausted, would be an understatement.

Sensing she was tired, Jason buried himself deep within her, and flooded her with his love...

They are lying in bed.

"Jason, who else is on this plane?"

"Just the pilots."

"No butler?"

"I don't do butlers. If you need something I'll get it, or you can get it yourself."

She leaned over and kissed him. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"So, you're not mad anymore?"

She laughed. "How could I stay mad, after getting a dose of your monster penis. It has a way of relaxing me."

Jason laughed.

"I wish I could have told Jax, but honestly I don't know if I had the guts. I've disappointed him so many times."

"Brenda, Jax will be fine."

She snuggled up against him. She decided to change the subject. "Now, tell me where we are going?"

"Bali."

She sat up. "Really?!"

He nodded.

Her eyes widen. "My passport, did you get it?"

"Yes."

She leaned back. "We're going to Bali! We're going to Bali!" The smile left her face. "Jason, I need to tell you something. And I might be jumping the gun, but I don't want to keep anything from you."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"Aunt Flow, she hasn't showed up."

Jason was confused. "Who is that?"

"Jason, you don't know who Aunt Flow is?"

"Brenda, I don't care, just tell me what you are trying to say."

"I might be pregnant, Jason."

"I thought you were on birth control?"

"I am, but there were times, when I forgot to take them."

"How late are you?"

"A day. I just have never been late. But you know what? It might just be stress."

Jason nodded.

She studied his face. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I forgot to take the pills?"

He shook his head. "No." He chuckled. "And…I told you…pulling out wouldn't work."

"How would you know? You never pulled out."

He laughed.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "Jason, what are we going to do, if I'm pregnant?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Celebrate..."


	11. For Better or Worse

**It Happened in Vegas…"For Better or Worse"**

Scott Baldwin walked into the conference room and sighed.

"Jasper Jax, what can I do for you?"

Jax stood up. "I need help. I don't know where Brenda is, and I think she's been kidnapped, by that idiot hitman, Jason Morgan."

"He is her husband, Jax. I know you have a hard time accepting that, but it's the truth. They told you this yesterday."

"Baldwin, you and I both know that marriage is fake."

"No, I can't say that I do. I will admit, I had my doubts in the beginning, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Brenda would never get involved with Jason. In fact, I don't even think Jason is behind this, I think it's all Sonny doing."

Baldwin walked around the conference table, tossed a file on top, and plopped down in one of the seats. He leaned back and looked up at Jax. "Jax, you are relatively good looking, and you are filthy rich, but from the looks of things, you are not all that smart. Maybe in business, but definitely not in the matters of love. Let me give you some advice, move on. Find a new woman. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Not all as good looking as Brenda, but there is nothing wrong with a good downgrade."

"I have a woman, and she's been kidnapped. If you won't help me, I'll just have to find someone who will."

Jax stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Baldwin shook his head. "That woman must have gold between her thighs..."

Jax decided to stop by Kelly's, after leaving the police station.

He was in desperate need of some caffeine.

He was sitting at a table when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jax."

He looked up. "Skye...Hi."

She cleared her throat. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I haven't been back that long. Just a couple of days actually. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I've been better."

Skye looked him over. "You have looked better."

Jax looked down into his coffee cup. "Yeah, I'm just dealing with something right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Skye, I don't think that's a good idea, given our history."

Skye sat down. "Jax, I've moved on, and I think you've suffered enough."

"It was hard ending our relationship Skye, it was not easy for me, and yes I did suffer. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

She shook her head. "No, I only came in to say hello. So, what has you so stressed?"

"Brenda has been kidnapped."

Skye's eyes widen. "What?! How? When?"

"It happened the other night."

"And it happened on Jason's watch?"

"He is the one, who kidnapped her."

That statement confused her. "Jason, kidnapped Brenda? Who told you that?"

"She was at my place, and he just came and took her. I have no idea where she is."

Skye leaned forward. "I thought you knew, but obviously you don't."

"Know what?"

"About Jason and Brenda?"

Jax sighed. "What about Jason and Brenda?"

"They are seeing each other."

"They are not seeing each other. What is wrong with you people in this town and these crazy rumors?"

"There is nothing wrong with us, and they are seeing each other."

"Look Skye, I realize I hurt you, and I'm sorry. But making up lies about Jason and Brenda will not make me come back to you."

Skye stood up. "Don't flatter yourself. You know Jax, I really felt bad, when I first found out, because I knew you'd be hurt, but after that comment, it could not have happened to a nicer person. The wh*re you left me for, has left you. Ha! And for a brainless hitman."

"Brenda would never sleep with Sonny's best friend."

"Why don't you ask Sonny, if the wh*re would sleep with his best friend?!"

"Idiot." She laughed and walked off...

*two weeks later*

"Jason, I am so glad we decided to wait until we got back, to take the test."

Jason looked down at his watch. "Two minutes?"

Brenda nodded. "Two minutes."

He caressed her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"No. Babe, I am so nervous."

He pulled her to him, and kissed the top of her head.

*doorbell*

Jason look down at her. "Should we ignore it?"

She shook her head. "No, we can just go together."

"Ok." He grabbed her hand, and they headed downstairs...

Jason opened the door.

It was Sonny and Michael.

Brenda smiled. "Hello, Sonny."

He nodded. "Brenda."

She leaned down and hugged Michael. "And hello, Michael! I've missed you!"

She kissed him on the cheek.

Michael giggled. "Hello, Brenda. I missed you too."

Sonny shook Jason's hand. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

Brenda laughed. "Go ahead...hug! I know you want to!"

Jason and Sonny looked at each other, shook their heads, and walked over to the sofa.

Brenda grinned. "You two love each other, just admit it! It will set you free!"

Jason sat down. "Why don't you take Michael into the kitchen, and get him some ice cream."

Brenda leaned down, and rubbed the top of Michael's head. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Michael nodded. "Yes!"

Brenda looked up at Jason. "And I'm not taking him, because you told me to."

Jason and Sonny laughed.

Brenda and Michael left.

As soon as they were gone, Jason asked Sonny about the business.

"Everything is fine, no problems. Well, there is one."

Jason sat up. "What?"

"Candy boy."

"What about Jax?"

"He's been trying to find out where you took Brenda. I think he knows about the two of you."

Jason glared at Sonny. "Good..."

Sonny and Michael ended up leaving an hour later.

Jason locked the door behind them.

He turned his attention to Brenda, who was sitting on the sofa.

She started biting her nails. "I guess we should go upstairs...and look at the test results."

Jason nodded. "Stop biting your nails."

She took her fingers out of her mouth, and stood up. "I'm so scared."

He walked up to her. "It will be fine."

"Jason, you don't have to carry it. I'll get the stretch marks, the pounds, the morning sickness."

Jason smiled. "And I'll get the headaches."

She pushed him. "Ha ha, very funny. Will you still like me, when I'm as big as a house?"

"No...but I'll still love you."

She smiled.

He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come on..."

Brenda and Jason are upstairs in her room.

Brenda is staring at the open bathroom door. She started biting her nails again. "I think...you should go in and look at it."

"I will...once you stop biting your nails."

She took her fingers out of her mouth. "Ok, now go."

Jason smiled. "I'll go, but I'm not going because you told me to."

"Jason! Just please go!"

He headed into the bathroom, returning seconds later.

Brenda looked down, and saw that he was holding the pregnancy test.

She looked into his eyes. "Have you looked at it?!"

Jason shook his head. "Not yet."

"Look."

He looked down at it, then looked up at her.

He didn't say anything.

*silence*

She sighed. "It's negative. I guess that's good right? At least I don't have to worry about stretch marks and getting fat. And you won't have to worry about getting headaches." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Brenda, why are you crying?"

She wiped it away. "I don't know. I have no idea. I should be happy. We haven't been together for that long. We didn't need a child. We were obviously not ready."

"Is anybody ever ready?"

Brenda shrugged. "I guess not." She forced a smile. "Well, I guess I got lucky this month, no cycle. Yay me." She turned her back to him.

"I don't think you'll have one for awhile."

She wiped her face and turned back around. "What?"

He held up the test. "We're pregnant."

Her eyes widen. "Wh-at? But...you...said-"

"Brenda, I didn't say anything. You didn't me a chance."

"Jason...Babe...are you serious?"

"Very."

He handed her the pregnancy test.

She looked down at it. "It's positive." She looked up at him and whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Jason smiled. "Celebrate."

"Jason, I'm serious! What are we going to do with a baby?!"

If you don't want it, we could sell it. I'm sure my grandfather would pay top dollar for a Quartermaine heir."

"That is not funny. Is that what you and Sonny are into, selling babies?"

Jason laughed. "Not any of mine."

"How many children do you have?"

"Just one...on the way."

She smiled, jumped into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He planted kisses all over her face.

Their faces are so close, their noses are touching.

Brenda leaned in and kissed him. "Things just got very real."

"Brenda, things were already real."

"Jason, I think I should see a doctor, so the results can be verified."

"I agree. How soon would you like to see one?"

"As soon as possible."

"I could have a doctor here tonight."

"Jason, I don't want to see a mob gynecologist. I am going to the hospital, like every other normal person in the United States of America."

Jason laughed.

He walked over to the bed, with her wrapped around him.

"Jason, what are you doing? The seed has already been planted."

"I think it needs a little water."

She grinned. "Didn't your mother have the talk with you?"

"If she did, I wouldn't remember it."

She burst into laughter, as he laid her back onto the bed...

Brenda is lying in Jason's arms.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go out of town on business."

She looked up at him. "For how long?"

"A couple of days."

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?"

"Do you think I'd tell you?"

"If you love me you would."

He kissed her. "Because I love you I wouldn't."

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday."

"That's a couple days away. Where are you going?"

"Vegas."

"Back to the scene of the crime? Well, I'm going to miss you."

"You could come with me?"

"No. I don't want to go to Vegas, have you go off for a while, kill someone, and then we go and play black jack like nothing happened. I'll pass."

Jason laughed. "Brenda, it's not that kind of a trip. And I want you to come with me. Please."

She smiled. "The polite hitman. Ok, I'll come with you."

He was just about to kiss her, when the doorbell rung, followed by loud banging.

Brenda sat up.

Jason jumped out of bed. "Stay here." He put on his jeans, t shirt, and slipped his gun up under his shirt, then left.

Brenda heard the door open, and some shouting. Someone was calling her name.

It was Jax.

She jumped out of bed, and grabbed her robe.

She ran down the stairs, only to see Max putting Jax in a choke hold.

"Max! Stop!" Brenda pushed Jason. "Make him stop!"

Jason nodded at Max.

Max released Jax.

Jax struggled to breathe.

Brenda rushed over to him.

He held up his hand. "Don't...touch...me."

Brenda eyes widen. (He knows). "Jax..."

"Is it true, Brenda?"

Jason looked over at Max. "You can leave, Max."

Max nodded and left.

Brenda turned to Jason. "Give us a minute...please."

Jason shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jax adjusted his tie. "I don't really care who stays! Just answer the question, Brenda! Are you sleeping with Jason?!"

"I can explain."

"Yes or No!"

Brenda jumped. Tears filled her eyes. "Jax, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I want to hear you say it. Say it! Yes or no."

Brenda looked down. "Yes."

"Look me in my eyes, and tell me you are sleeping with Jason."

She looked up. "I am seeing Jason."

Jax ran his fingers through his hair. "I left my wife because of you! I dropped everything for you!"

"I'm sorry, Jax."

"You're sorry? For what? Being a sl*t?!"

Jason pushed Brenda out of the way, and punched Jax.

Jax fell, got up, and punched Jason in the stomach.

Brenda yelled for them to stop.

Jason started pounding Jax.

Brenda yelled. "Jason! Stop! Stop!"

At that moment Sonny and Max rushed in, and pulled Jason off of Jax.

Jax struggled to stand.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth.

He was bleeding.

Brenda covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

Jax glared at her. "Stop acting like you care."

"Jax, I...do care."

"No, Brenda...you do not." He looked at Jason, then back at Brenda. "You never did."

Jax left.

Sonny and Max followed, leaving Brenda and Jason alone...

"Jason, I can't believe you hit him."

"He deserved it."

"No, he didn't. He felt betrayed, and he was hurt. That's why he said what he said."

Jason sat down on the sofa. "I was aggravated, and sick of him, so that's why 'I' hit him."

Brenda shook her head, and went upstairs...

After an hour of nothing, Jason went upstairs.

He tried to enter her room, but the door was locked.

He knocked. "Open the door, Brenda."

*silence*

"Brenda! Open this door!"

*silence*

He could always pick the lock, or kick it open, but he didn't want to scare her.

"At least let me know you're ok!"

He heard some fumbling, and then the door opened.

"I'm fine, Jason, but Jax's face and heart is not."

"I don't care about Jax. I care about you."

"I know you don't care, but I do. I just need some time by myself."

"Brenda, it's not your fault you don't love Jax anymore."

"He left his wife for me."

"That marriage would have failed regardless. He was married to Skye."

"Probably, but I guess he'll never know that, because he left her for me. And I turned around and left him for you."

"Do you feel like you made a mistake?"

"Jason, I love you. So, no, but I don't really feel like a nice a person right now, and I definitely don't feel like talking."

He nodded. "Ok, I'll leave you alone."

He leaned over and kissed her.

She closed the door, and Jason ended up leaving.

He didn't return to later on that night.

He went straight upstairs to Brenda's room.

He turned the knob, but it was locked.

He decided not to knock, she was probably asleep, and for the first time in along time, he went across the hall to his room...

**Part 2**

It's the next morning. Brenda and Jason are at the doctor's office. They've hardly said two words to each other.

Brenda is still upset about what happened yesterday.

They are waiting on the test results.

Brenda is sitting on the examination table.

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Jason."

"What do you call it?"

"I don't want to call it anything. I just don't think you should have beaten up Jax."

"Brenda, Jax is an adult. If he can throw a punch, he take a punch."

"Jason, you could have seriously hurt him."

"I should have killed him."

Brenda's eyes widen. "No, you shouldn't have! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you? Do you still want Jax?"

"Of course not. That is not what this is about."

"What is it about?"

"Jason, he'd just found out, that I was involved with you. You could have shown him a little compassion?"

"No, I couldn't have, that part of my brain got damaged."

*knock at the door*

Then it swung open.

It was the doctor.

A middle aged black female walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Leslie Johnson."

Brenda managed a smile. "Hello. I'm Brenda Barrett."

They shook hands.

The doctor looked over at Jason, who was standing against the wall.

Jason nodded. "I'm Jason Morgan." He looked briefly at Brenda, then back at the doctor. "Her husband."

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Nice to meet you." She sat down on the stool. "We have your test results back, and you are indeed pregnant."

Brenda looked at Jason, then back at the doctor.

The doctor examined her and then went over several things with them.

"I'm going to start you on prenatal vitamins, and we also need to do an ultrasound."

Brenda nodded.

The doctor stood up, and turned off the lights, and Brenda leaned back...

"There is your baby."

Brenda looked at the monitor. "Where?"

The doctor pointed to the screen. "Right here."

Brenda laughed. "I don't see anything. Are you sure I'm pregnant?"

The doctor smiled. "Positive. It's this little thing right here."

"It looks like a peanut."

"Right now, but it will start to develop in the upcoming weeks. And you are about six weeks along."

Brenda couldn't believe she was looking at her baby. "Wow."

The doctor went over some other things with them, and then said her goodbyes.

Brenda and Jason are waiting on the nurse, to bring in her prenatal vitamins.

*silence*

She heard Jason speak. "Brenda, I don't want to fight with you. This is supposed to be a wonderful time for us."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"I can't tell."

"I'm sorry, Jason. You just have to understand, I still care about Jax. I just can't turn off my emotions. I'm not you."

"I understand, but I'm not going to let him insult you."

"He was hurting, Jason. He didn't mean it."

"I don't want to talk about Jax. I don't even like him, and you're not going to change my mind so drop it."

"Jason, who died and made you the boss of me?"

"I never said I was the boss of you."

"Well, stop ordering me!"

"Brenda, I am not ordering you."

"You are Jason! Just drop it. That's what you just said? I'm definitely not deaf!"

Jason sighed and walked passed Brenda.

Her eyes followed him. "Where are you going?"

"In the hall."

"Are you really going to leave me?!"

He stopped. "I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are. Should I give you an address, so that you can mail the child support payments?"

Jason laughed. "You are insane."

She smiled. "It's too late to run away, you should have done that six weeks ago."

"I'd never runaway from you. I might take a break every now and then, because you drive me crazy, but I'll never be too far."

Her heart skipped a beat.

She changed the subject. "You didn't say anything during the ultrasound. Are you having second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"Us?"

Jason shook his head. "Not at all. Are we done fighting?"

"Are you done beating up Jax?"

"I won't touch him, as long as he does not say anything that disrespects you. You are my wife. He can say whatever he wants about me. I don't care, but not against you."

At that moment the nurse walked in...

Jason and Brenda are on the elevator.

The elevator is packed, they are standing in the back.

Jason is looking up at the numbers.

Brenda looked over at him.

She didn't want to fight with him.

She reached over and grabbed his hand.

He didn't say a word, he just intertwined his fingers with hers...

They are in the parking deck walking to Jason's truck.

"Jason, I'm still upset with how you handled things, but at the same time I guess I understand. You were just trying to protect your woman."

"My wife."

"I stand corrected. Your wife."

"The mother of my child."

Brenda grinned. "Yeah that too. I still can't believe it." She reached down and touched her stomach. "I have a uterus full of Jason."

Jason laughed.

He walked up to the truck, and unlocked the door, opening it for her.

She was about to get in, when he pulled her to him, and kissed her.

It was not a quick kiss, it was a deep hungry kiss.

He released her.

She stumbled. "What was that for?"

"It's been awhile since I've kissed you."

"It was just yesterday."

"I didn't get to kiss you last night, I didn't get to kiss you this morning. It has been awhile."

She smiled. "You love me don't you?"

"You're ok."

She pushed him.

"Jason, I think we should tell your family."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"Well...I do."

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets. "Can't we just wait? Just for a little while."

"I guess. What? You don't want anyone to know you knocked me up?"

"It's not that Brenda. I just prefer having it stay between us for awhile. I'm not ready to invite the world in...not yet."

She nodded. "Ok."

He kissed her again and she climbed into the truck...

It's the day of the trip to Las Vegas.

Brenda is home alone, Jason had a couple of things to take care of before leaving.

*doorbell*

Brenda got up, and looked out of the peephole. "Jax."

She opened the door.

She nodded at a ready to pounce Max. "It's ok."

"If you need me, I'm right here."

She smiled. "I know."

Jax followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the sofa. "Have a seat."

"No, thanks. I'm not staying long. I just came...I want to apologize, for what I said to you...the other day."

"It's ok Jax. I understand you were just hurting."

"Yes, but I had no right to say those things to you. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I accept your apology, if you'll accept mine. I should have told you. I just didn't know how to."

"I agree, you should have told me. Brenda, when did all of this happen?"

"New Year's. We didn't mean for it to happen, Jax."

"I just never thought you...and..."

She interrupted him. "Trust me, neither did we. It was a total shock to the both of us."

"I guess I never should have left, or maybe it would not have mattered?"

Brenda shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Do you love Jason? The truth...please."

"Yes, I do."

Jax sighed. "So, I guess this means you're staying married?"

"Yes. Jax, I-"

The door opened and Jason walked in.

He didn't say a word, he just looked at Brenda, and didn't even acknowledge Jax. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Jax held up his hand. "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Brenda."

"Bye, Jax."

And then he was gone.

Brenda smiled at Jason.

"Why are smiling?"

"Because you didn't try to beat up Jax again."

"That part of my brain healed last night."

She laughed. "I cannot believe you are getting a sense of humor."

"Me either. Are you ready?"

She stood up. "I'm ready, willing, and knocked up."

Jason laughed...

Brenda and Jason are on their way to Vegas.

They are on a private plane.

Brenda leaned back. "What am I going to do, while you're off working?"

"You could come with me."

Brenda looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why would I want to go to a mob meeting?"

"You might learn something."

"How to kill and torture? I'll pass."

Jason laughed.

Brenda turned to face him. "I cannot believe we are going back to Vegas. It's where it all started. Who knew we'd actually fall in love, and want to stay married? I have a hard time believing it myself. We hated each other. We fought all the time. It was so bad, we couldn't even muster up a kiss on the cheek, after we were pronounced husband and wife. Those people at the chapel, thought we were crazy."

"No, they were crazy."

"Jason, we have to go back."

He looked over at her. "Where? The chapel?"

"Yes. I wonder if the same people are there. They married us, no matter how cheesy it was, they still married us. Are we staying at the same hotel?"

"Of course not."

"No spinning bed and disco lights?"

Jason shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She leaned back. "Trust me, I am not disappointed."

He laughed...

Brenda and Jason have just reached their hotel room.

Brenda looked around. "This is nice." She looked down at her watch. "What time is the mob meeting?"

"There is no meeting."

"Is it tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No."

"No?"

Jason repeated himself. "No."

"So, why did we come to Las Vegas?"

"To right a wrong."

"A wrong? What wrong?"

Jason sighed.

"What wrong, Jason?! What are you talking about? Have you done something I don't know about?"

He moved closer to her, and grabbed her hand. "Let's change and go to dinner. A very nice dinner."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

"Ok. Join me in the shower?"

"In a minute."

She kissed him and headed into the bathroom.

Jason sighed. He looked out of the wall size window. His life was so different now. He thought the sun rose and set on Courtney...

Brenda was the sun.

Brenda was standing up under the water, when she heard Jason enter. He kissed her shoulder.

She grinned and turned to face him. "Now, tell me about this wrong you are here to right."

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now Jason."

"You are so impatient and spoiled."

"I know, now please tell me."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok." He looked into her eyes. "I have to ask you something."

"Ok? What?"

"I'll ask after we get dressed."

"Jason!"

"I promise, after we get dressed."

He started kissing her neck.

"Jason, are you...trying...to...shut me up?"

"Mmmm Hmmm..."

"Well, you're doing a good job. You...have...the...most...amazing tongue."

He stopped kissing her neck, and made a path down her body.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh my...Jaaaason."

Brenda and Jason have showered and dressed.

Jason had on a black suit, and Brenda had on a red short cocktail dress.

Brenda grabbed her purse. "Ok, I'm ready."

Jason reached down and touched his wrist. "I forgot my watch, could you get it for me?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I asked you."

"You're not doing anything. Is something wrong with your legs?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with my legs. Why can't you just go into the bathroom and get the watch?"

"Because you are not doing anything!"

"Brenda, will you please go into the bathroom and get my watch? Please?!"

"Ok, Master Jason! Who can't find the time to walk into the bathroom and get his watch!"

She left.

Jason laughed. "I must be crazy."

Brenda sat her purse down on the counter, and stared at the mirror.

Jason had written something in shaving cream on the mirror. Half of it was gone.  
She read the remaining words. "Will I?"

Jason sighed. "You spent a little too much time arguing with me, when you should've just went into the bathroom."

She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Will I what?"

Jason shook his head. "Just forget it Brenda."

"No, I'm not going to forget it, Jason. Will I what?"

"Never mind Brenda."

"Jason Quartermaine, stop being stubborn, and just tell me."

"My name is Jason Morgan."

"Your name is Jason Quartermaine."

"Whatever Brenda, are you ready to go?"

"After you tell me what I want to know. Will I what?"

Jason took a deep breath and blew it out.

Brenda smiled. "Am I getting on your nerves?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "That is an understatement."

Brenda picked up the shaving cream, and handed it to Jason. "Write it again...Please."

He shook the can and Brenda stepped back.

She looked on as the first letters went on the mirror. (M...A...R...R...Y...M...E).

Jason turned and looked at her. "Please."

"Marry you? We are already married."

"Brenda, you want that to be our ceremony for the rest of our lives."

"I liked our ceremony. It was...unique. And you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course, who else am I going to spend it with?"

She shrugged. "Sonny? Your guns?"

Jason smiled. "You didn't answer the question."

"We are already married." She held up her left hand. "See."

Jason grabbed her hand. "Should I get on one knee?"

Brenda grinned. "You on one knee?"

He got down on one knee. "This is me on one knee."

"Jason, you don't have to do this. I am fine with our ceremony. Why do you want to get married again?"

"Because I love you, and you're having our child. And frankly I don't want that ceremony to be our ceremony."

"I liked our ceremony. It was us."

Jason shook his head. "It use to be us. This is us. Brenda, I want to marry you again, because I want to promise to love you for the rest of my life, for better or worse and mean it. I want someone to pronounce us husband and wife, so that I can kiss you, as soon as those words are uttered. The way I should have all those months ago. So, Brenda, stop being stubborn and marry me...again."

She smiled. "Since, you put it like that, how could I say no?"

She leaned down and kissed him.

Jason looked up at her. "We can have any type of wedding you want."

"Any?"

He nodded. "Any. If you want to get married here in Vegas we can, or we can have a huge ceremony."

"Your family included?"

"If that's what you want?"

She smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He stood up. "I guess we're engaged."

"I guess so."

He kissed her.

She looked into his eyes. "You know what? Let's get married tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. You said we can have any type of wedding I want."

"Yes, I did."

"I know what I want."

Jason nodded. "Ok..."

*Later*

Jason sighed. "Brenda, you cannot be serious?"

She crossed her arms. "You said any wedding I want."

Jason looked up at the sign. "But this?"

"It is what I want."

Jason shook his head. "Ok, if it's really what you want."

Jason opened the door, and she entered the chapel with him following. Brenda grabbed Jason's hand.

They heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar suit. The man smiled. "Welcome to the Tru Luv Cha-" The smile left his face. "You're back? We don't give divorces."

Brenda smiled. "We don't want a divorce, we want to renew our vows."

"Why?"

"Because we are in love."

"You were just in here, not too long ago and you hated each other."

Brenda smiled. "Well, we don't anymore."

The man was still not convinced. "Is this a joke?" He started looking around. "I'm on that show, This Is Your Life, aren't I?"

Jason was getting aggravated. "Listen, we want to renew our vows. Go get the flowers, call Bunny, and tell her to bring the accordion. Now."

He stood up straight. "Alrighty then! The man turned and yelled. "Oh Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"

Brenda looked over at Jason. "You still remember her name?"

"It's not everyday that I meet a Bunny."

Bunny rushed out carrying her binder full of packages. "Hello!" The smile left her face as soon as she spotted Jason and Brenda. "We don't give divorces, didn't he tell you two that?"

She looked at the man. "Didn't you tell them that?"

"They don't want a divorce they want to renew their vows."

She looked at Jason and Brenda. "Why?"

The man continued. "They are in love. And stop with all the questions. They want the super duper wedding deluxe package."

Brenda smiled. "No wedding dress...no tux."

Bunny pulled out her pencil, took the gum out of her mouth, and placed it on top of the eraser.

Jason and Brenda looked at each other and laughed.

Bunny didn't notice she was too busy writing.

"Brenda, are you sure you want to do this?"

She laughed. "No, I don't know what I was thinking."

He turned to her. "Let's go."

She nodded.

Jason yelled. "You know what, never mind!"

He grabbed her hand and they bolted.

They are outside of the chapel.

"Jason, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want to renew our vows, not in there."

He laughed.

She pushed him. "I can't believe, you were going to go through with it."

"I said anything you want."

"I thought I wanted to come back here, I mean, this is where it all happened, right here in Vegas. At the Tru Luv Chapel."

Jason shook his head. "This is where we were officially married, but we fell in love in Port Charles."

She nodded. "Let's get married in Port Charles. In a church, with real flowers."

Jason smiled. "And no Bunnies."

Brenda looked up at the name on the Chapel. "I never in a million years thought we'd be back here, and not only that but be in love...with each other."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, like me being pregnant."

"That's not strange that's great, no wonderful. Are you still scared?"

She shook her head. "No, not anymore."

"I love you, Brenda."

She smiled. "Not more than I love you, Jason Morgan."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go..."

**Part 3**

Tracey shifted in her seat. "I still don't understand why they are getting married again."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Will you just shut up, no one even asked you to come."

Edward sighed. "If you two don't shut up, I'll have the both of you thrown out."

Monica frowned. "You can't have me thrown out, this is my son's wedding."

Tracey leaned over and whispered in Monica's ear. "Then why did he make you sit on the back row?"

"It had nothing at all to do with me. It had more to do with you and the rest of this family."

"I don't know about that. Lila is sitting in the front."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Tracey." She turned. "The music is starting."

They all stood up.

Tracey ran her fingers through her short hair. "Why would anyone choose to get married this late in their pregnancy. All that's missing are the trailers and the park."

Alan sighed. "Shut up, Tracey."

Brenda entered.

She was breathtaking.

Her hair was much longer now. She had it pulled back, into a sleek ponytail. She added extensions to make it more dramatic.

She wore a Versace gown. It was fitted through the bust, and the rest was soft and romantic.

Jason thought she looked like an angel.

Brenda smiled when she saw Jason. He looked so nice in his suit.

She felt a sharp pain. She took a couple of deep breaths and kept walking.

All of a sudden she felt another one.

She tried to smile through the pain, but it was getting worse, with every step she took.

She finally made it to the front of the church.

Jason took her hand.

Tears rolled down her face.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Another pain hit her. "You...look...really nice."

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

He reached up and tried to wipe them away.

She jerked her head away. "No, don't."

Jason was not expecting that. (Maybe she didn't want him to mess up her makeup. She was strange like that.)

The reverend started. "We are gathered here-"

Brenda turned to him. "Could you just please skip that, and just ask the question."

Monica looked at Edward. "What...was that?"

Tracey sighed. "That's just Brenda being Brenda. She has always been rude, spoiled, and a gold digger."

Jason was really concerned now. "Brenda, are you ok?"

"Jason, just please let the man ask the question, so we can get out of here." Another pain hit her. She closed her eyes, then opened them. She looked at the reverend. "Ask the damn question, please!"

The whole church gasped.

Jason didn't flinch. "Brenda, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Jason." She started sobbing. "I should not have planned this wedding so close to my due date. I'm...in...labor...and Babe, it hurts...so bad."

Jason yelled. "The wedding is off!"

He scooped her up and headed down the aisle...

Edward, Lila, Tracey, Sonny, Carly, and Max sat in the waiting room.

Tracey looked across the room at Sonny. "I'm surprised you're not having an anxiety attack?"

Sonny chuckled. "Why would I have anxiety?"

"Because normally when you come to the hospital someone as gotten shot."

Sonny laughed. "Good one."

Edward sighed. "Tracey, stop talking to that thug."

Carly glared at Edward. "Shut up."

Edward shifted in his seat. "Young lady you should thank your lucky stars, Brenda fell in love with Jason, or you would be looking for a new husband."

Carly rolled her eyes.

The door opened and the doctor walked into the delivery room. "Everything went well. They are now the proud parents of a healthy eight pound, baby girl."

Edward and Lila hugged.

Monica and Alan hugged.

Tracey took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

Sonny stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

A couple of minutes later, Jason walked in holding his baby girl.

Everyone stood up and formed a circle around him.

Carly smiled. "Congratulations, she is beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Tracey covered her mouth. "Yes, she is."

Jason bent down, so that Lila could get a closer look.

"She is gorgeous sweetheart. She looks exactly like her mother."

"Thank you, grandmother."

Jason thanked everyone, and left.

Edward leaned down and hugged and kissed Lila. "What a wonderful day..."

Jason kissed Brenda's forehead.

Brenda was holding the baby. "Jason, she is so beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Beautiful and perfect."

Brenda grinned. "She is isn't she?"

*knock at the door*

Jason walked over and answered it.

It was the reverend.

He followed Jason over to the bed.

Jason looked down at Brenda. "Let's finish what we started."

Brenda smiled. "Now?"

Jason nodded. "Now."

Jason looked at the reverend. "Just ask the question."

The reverend looked down at Brenda. "Do you Brenda Barrett Morgan take Jason Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked into Jason's eyes. "I do."

"Do you Jason Morgan take Brenda Barrett Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jason nodded. "I do. For richer or poorer, better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

She smiled. "I second that."

The reverend smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jason leaned down and kissed his wife...

**THE END**


End file.
